Bounty Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: The life and love of two bounty hunters. Will they capture each other's hearts? Or someone elses? HET ROMAN REIGNS/OC
1. The Family

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**RATING: NC 17**

**PAIRING: Roman Reigns/ OC**

**SUMMARY: The life and love of two bounty hunters. Will they capture each other's hearts? Or someone elses?**

**WARNING: I own no one and nothing but my OC Character Nikki. **

Nikki Helmsley smiled as she watched her four year old son eat his breakfast. She was a single mother going through a divorce from her ex Randy Orton. They had been together for about six years, married for four but things just didn't work out the way they had planned, Randy worked and travelled a lot because he was a sports agent, he was gone a lot of the time and Nikki was left at home. She didn't like it and they eventually drifted apart. Randy drifted into another woman's bed and that was the end of it. Nikki hated that they were divorcing. She had given up a lot for him, when they met she was on her way to becoming one of the best pop stars in the country, but she had let it all go because she wanted to be with Randy.

She gave up her dream career, now she worked for her dad Hunter and uncle Shawn at their bail bondsman business. Nikki didn't mind working there but it wasn't the same as being on stage in front of people singing. She still wrote songs and she had sold a few of them to other artists but she missed performing.

She liked working with her dad and her uncle. She had friends there, including her two brothers, Dean and Seth. She had three brother's in total. John was the oldest, then Dean, then she came in and Seth was the baby. John was a detective with the San Diego PD and Dean and Seth were both bounty Hunter's for Hunter and Shawn.

They also had Dean and Seth's best friend Roman on the team as well. Nikki dealt with a lot of the office work but she was also a certified bail bondsman and bounty Hunter.

Her dad didn't like her going out on hunts but she liked it, she liked the thrill of it. She was the only woman in the office and it was so annoying to have her brother's there looking over her shoulder all the time, her three brothers were VERY protective of her since Randy screwed things up, they didn't let any man near her.

Nikki was glad she had her brother's but sometimes they could be overbearing. She had allies though as Dean and John's better halves. John was engaged to Nicole Bella, she was a model and she hosted her own modelling TV show. Dean was involved with Nicole's sister Brie.

They were complete opposites but Nikki loved them. Seth was the player of the family, he was only young and he went out and met women every night.

Nikki hated what he did but she understood he was just sewing his wild oats. Hunter was single. He and their mom had gone through a rough divorce and now their mother Michelle was in France living with her new husband. Nikki sometimes thought her dad looked lonely but the thought of him being with someone else wasn't something she ever wanted.

She knew it was selfish of her, but to see her dad with someone new wasn't what she ever wanted in her life. She knew eventually he would meet someone but Nikki didn't think she would ever accept it.

She always had this image in her head that her parent's would get back together even though Hunter hated Michelle and so did John, Dean and Seth. Nikki hadn't talked to her in months and it sucked. A girl needed her mom.

She was the only girl in a family of men and sometimes she needed some girl time.

She was glad she had Nicole and Brie but it wasn't the same as having your mother. "Mama!" she heard snapping out of her daze. Nikki looked at Ayden and smiled.

"Yes baby?" she asked. "All finished." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good, because we need to get you ready, daddy is coming to take you out for the day" Nikki said, Ayden's eyes lit up, he missed his daddy so much. Nikki took Ayden up to the bathroom and gave him a bath and then got him ready for the day.

She dressed him in his Camouflage Woven Shorts, his Mock-Layer Camo Ninja Hawky Tee and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star High-Top Shoes.

Once he was dressed, Nikki spiked his hair the way he liked it and he ran off to play in the play room of the house. They had been in the house for a while now and it was starting to feel like home.

The house was a 4 bedroom 4 bathroom home. The Home had a Theatre Room Addition~ Hardwood Flooring, Custom Wrought Iron Bannister & Grande Staircase~ Gourmet Kitchen with Slab Granite, Cherry Wood Cabinetry, Custom Lighting, Crown Moulding & Custom Draperies, Spacious Family Room & Built in Media Centre~ Generous Master Bedroom Suite~ Full En Suite Guest Quarters on First Floor~ Spectacular Outdoor Loggia & Entertainment Area~ Pool, Spa, Outdoor Heaters, Built in BBQ.

Nikki loved the house, she was still paying off the house, but she knew as soon as the settlement for the divorce came through she would be fine. She would be getting a large settlement. Randy had cheated on her so he owed her a lot and they had never signed a prenup when they got married so she knew she was fine.

While Ayden was playing Nikki went and got herself ready for the day. She kept her black and red highlighted hair down and she did a light makeup before grabbing her clothes and getting ready.

She dressed in her Skinny Khaki Jeans, her Rock & Republic "Road Warriors" Ribbed Tank, her Rock & Republic Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Sacred Heart Dorie Tall Boots, her Tri-Tone Textured Circle Link Long Necklace, her Stainless Steel Black Ion Cuff Bracelet and her Disc Kite Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black Tutu Studded Leather Patchwork Shoulder Bag and headed downstairs.

She grabbed her phone and keys and put them beside her bag so she wouldn't forget them. She sighed as she heard the doorbell knowing it would be Randy. She went over to the door and answered it. Randy smiled at her. "Hey." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Come in." she said, Randy walked in. "Nice place." Randy said. "Thanks." She said. "Ayden!" Nikki called Ayden ran into the foyer and smiled seeing his dad. "Daddy!" he screamed.

He ran over to Randy and Randy picked him up and hugged him. "I missed you." Randy said. "Miss you too." Ayden said, Nikki smiled. She went and grabbed Ayden's bag.

"Here's his stuff for the night, and a list of things he does and doesn't eat at the moment." Nikki said, Randy nodded and took the bag. "I'll have him back by lunch tomorrow." Randy said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay that's fine." She said, Randy put Ayden on the floor and Nikki crouched down and hugged him and kissed him. "You be a good boy for daddy okay? Listen to him and I will see you tomorrow." She said. Ayden smiled and nodded. "I love you." She said.

"Love you." Ayden said, Nikki smiled. Randy took Ayden's hand and left the house.

Nikki went back into the kitchen and cleaned up a bit before heading out the door.

She got into her Grey 2014 Land Rover Evoque and headed off to work, she needed to work now more than ever, she just wanted to get her mind off of seeing Randy again and the fact that she would be all alone tonight.

She pulled up outside of Degeneration-X offices and she grabbed her bag and headed inside. She walked in and dumped her bag at her desk and went to grab a coffee.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Seth looking worse for ware. "You OK Seth?" she asked her younger brother. "Yeah just hung over." Seth said, Nikki laughed at him. She went to the cabinet and grabbed him two Advil and she handed them to him.

"Take these." She said, Seth smiled and took the pills and rested his head on the table. Nikki slapped him on the back and left him alone. She went to her desk and booted up her computer.

She sat there sipping her coffee and smiled seeing her dad. Hunter smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you baby?" he asked her.

Nikki smiled at him. "I'm okay." She said, Hunter smiled and sat down. "What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing, I saw Randy this morning." She said. Hunter sighed. "What happened?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing really. He came in, grabbed Ayden and left. It's just hard to see him." Nikki said. "I thought you were over it all?" Hunter asked. "I am but it just hurts still to see him." Nikki said. "I get that but you need to start moving on.

The divorce will be over soon so you need to chill out. Relax and have some fun." Hunter said, Nikki smiled at her dad. She knew he was right but she wasn't sure she could just move on so easily.

The door opened and Dean and Roman walked in. Dean went over to Nikki and stole one of her cookies she was eating, Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Get your own." She said. Dean stuck his tongue out at her and laughed at her. Nikki shook her head. Roman walked over to Nikki and sat down. "So what's going on today?" he asked her. "Not sure. I have to see if there are any warrants out." Nikki said, Roman nodded. "You okay?" Nikki asked, Roman nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am good. Just tired." He said.

"Long night?" Nikki asked. "Yeah you could say that." He said, Nikki smiled. "Shhh, I don't want anyone hearing you." She said, Roman laughed, yes he and Nikki were secretly dating. He liked her a lot and she did him but they knew her brother's would flip if they found out. "Okay guys listen up." Hunter said as he and Shawn walked into the office area.

"Today we have a new person coming in to apply for the new job. We've spoken to him and he is really nice and I think he will get along well with you all." Hunter said. "Has he got any experience?" Dean asked, he hated new people.

"Yes about six years experience. He's worked in Chicago but he's moved here to start fresh." Hunter informed them. "I want you all to be accommodating to him and be nice. Dean." Hunter said. Dean looked around incredulously.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Dean asked, Nikki laughed at her brother. "Because you're an asshole sometimes." Nikki said, Dean scoffed. "Whatever. I don't see why we need someone new anyway." Dean said.

"Because we need him, we have so much more warrants and we need someone who can go out and get the job done." Hunter said. "Fine whatever. I'm going to the gym." Dean said, Nikki shook her head at her stubborn brother.

Nikki logged on and had a look at all the outstanding warrants, there were a few but there was one for $50,000.

So she pulled his file and handed it over to Hunter who held a meeting about going on a Hunt for this guy. "Have you called his number and the co-signers number?" Hunter asked his daughter. "Yep, no answer on either number." She said, Hunter nodded.

"Okay we will check out his last known address and go from there." Hunter said, Nikki nodded as they suited up. "You want me to come?" she asked.

"No, I need you to stay here in case the new guy comes." Hunter said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They suited up in their gear and headed off. Nikki sat at her desk and got some paper work done.

She heard the door open and close as she was working and she looked up and saw a guy with a shaved head and a beard, he had tattoos all over his arms and hands and a lip ring in. He was hot, that was the look Nikki went for, the covered in tattoos look. Randy had sleeves, it was so hot to her.

"Hi there." She said. "Hi, I'm Phil. I have an appointment with Hunter?" he asked.

"Right, I'm Nikki." She said shaking his hand. "Hunter is out at the moment on a hunt but you can wait." She said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"So are you the guy they hired for the job?" she asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah….." He said. "Well I am the bosses daughter." She said, Phil nodded. "Right." He said. "Who are these guys?" Phil asked looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Well that is Shawn, he is co-owner of the place." She said. "Then you have Roman who is a Hunter, he is a family friend." She said.

"Then you have Dean and Seth, my brother's who also work here." She said. "Cool. So it's a family business?" Phil asked.

"Yeah which is why I am surprised to see you here." She said. "Yeah I wasn't sure I would get the job, but I am glad I did." Phil said, Nikki nodded.

"Can I give you a bit of advice?" she asked. "Sure, anything to help." Phil said, Nikki smiled. "When it comes to Dean, its best to ignore him.

He isn't going to like you at all at the beginning he isn't one for change, but if you stick it out and show him you don't care what he says or thinks then you will be fine." Nikki said.

"Thanks, is he your older brother?" Phil asked. "Yeah he's older, Seth is younger, he's the baby of the family." She said.

"How many siblings do you have?" he asked.

"Three brothers, John my oldest brother doesn't work here, he is a detective." She said, Phil smiled.

"Cool." He said, he was nervous about joining the company, especially about this Dean guy but this was a good opportunity for him and he wanted to make this work.

He really did.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Hunter, Shawn, Dean, Roman and Seth walked in with the guy they had to take to the station. Nikki was glad it meant they didn't have to lose the fifty grand. Nikki got on the phone and told the station they would be in soon. "Who's that?" Dean asked sitting beside Nikki and staring at Phil. "Phil, he's the guy dad hired. So be nice." Nikki said.

"He looks like a bum." Dean said, Nikki shook her head. "Leave him alone Dean." She said. Dean looked at her. "Oh that's right, guys with tats are what you go for." Dean said, Nikki blushed. "I do not." She said, Dean laughed. "Yes you do." He said. "Randy." He pointed out. "And Jeff in high school." Dean said, Nikki sighed.

"So I like guys with tats, what's the big deal?" she asked. "The big deal is that you can't get involved with him. Not when you work together." Dean said.

"Who said I was gonna get involved with him?" she asked. "He's hot, that's all. I am not you Dean, I don't think with my libido." She said, Dean shook his head. "Just making sure." He said, Nikki shook her head, god her brother was so annoying.

"Dean, I need you and Roman to take this guy in I want to sit and talk with Phil." Hunter said coming over to them. "Okay sure." Dean said grabbing the keys to the car. "Dad, can I go have some lunch?" Nikki asked.

"Sure sweetie." Hunter said, Nikki smiled. She stood up and grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Wait for me!" she heard Seth call. Together they got into Nikki's car and Nikki drove them to the little café down the road from where they worked. They got out, headed inside and ordered some lunch and sat down together. "So are you going out tonight?" Nikki asked her younger brother. "Yeah probably to the bar, shoot some pool with the guys." Seth said.

"Who?" Nikki asked. "Well Nathan will be there." Seth said speaking of Randy's brother.

"I think Adam, Chris, Justin, Daniel and Roman will be there too, why?" Seth asked. "Would you care if I tagged along?" she asked. Seth looked at her surprised. "No why?" he asked.

"I need a night out, I need to have fun….Ayden is with Randy for the night, so why not?" she asked.

"Cool. Just meet us there at about eight tonight, and have food before you come." Seth said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said.

"Thanks Seth. You're the only brother I can go to, to have a good time, John doesn't think I am ready to get out and have fun, Dean is so overprotective its insane." She said, Seth laughed.

"Yeah Dean is crazy protective of you." Seth said, Nikki sighed.

"I understand it but its still annoying. Sometimes I wish I could just do whatever I want and he would handle it but he wouldn't." she said. "What do you want to do?" Seth asked, Nikki shrugged.

"You're not thinking of using again are you?" Seth asked, Nikki shook her head. "God no, trust me. I am never going there again Seth. I promise." She said, Seth nodded.

He hated when Nikki was on drugs, she wasn't his sister. She was like a whole other person a person he didn't like. "You looking for sex?" Seth asked, Nikki looked at him shocked.

"Seth, that's a bit personal." She said. "So? Are you?" he asked her. "It would be nice. I haven't been with a guy in so long." She said.

"How long?" Seth asked. "Well Randy and I have been apart for a year, and before that we weren't together so I would say about eighteen months." She said, Seth's eyes went wide. It was the truth, she and Roman hadn't slept together yet, she was waiting for the right moment.

"Shit." He said in shock. "Well if I thought any of my friends were good enough for you I would so let them at ya, but I don't think they are good enough for you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said. They finished off lunch and headed back to the office. "You had a call." Dean said when they walked in, Nikki frowned. "Who?" she asked.

"ASS FACE." He said, Nikki sighed. "What did Randy want?" she asked.

"He wanted to know something about Ayden," Dean said, Nikki sighed and tried calling him but no answer. "You have got to be kidding me." She head Dean growl.

"What now?" she asked. "Your ex is in the parking lot." He said, Nikki sighed. She walked out and went over to Randy's Bentley.

She bent down to talk to him. "What's up?" she asked. "I was just wondering if I could have Ayden for a bit longer tomorrow." He said.

"Why?" Nikki asked. "Oh my parent's are in town and they want to spend some time with him." Randy said. "Okay, but I want him back by four at the latest." She said, Randy smiled.

"Okay thanks." He said, Nikki nodded. "I think I should tell you that I am seeing someone and she is going to be around Ayden." He said. "Okay." Nikki said, it broke her heart to hear that Randy had already moved on, but she couldn't really talk.

"Her name is JoJo, she's sweet and she's nineteen." Randy said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "You are kidding me right?" she asked. "No, she's nineteen." Randy said, Nikki shook her head.

"You're such a pig Randy." She snapped. "She's jailbait." She said. "No she isn't and it doesn't concern you who I am dating." He said. "It does when this girl is around my son." She snapped.

"Oh relax would you, nothing is going to happen to our son. I just wanted to let you know." Randy said before peeling out of the car park.

Nikki sighed and screamed in aggravation, Randy always pissed her off to no end. "You okay?" she heard, she saw Roman and sighed. "Not really." She said, Roman sighed and pulled Nikki in close and hugged her.

"You'll be okay." He said, Nikki smiled at him, she hoped so. "I better get back inside." Nikki said, she walked inside and sat down at her desk and got back to doing the paper work.

She definitely needed the night out now, she didn't care what happened, she just knew she needed to let loose and have some fun.

She was sick of being the responsible one all the time, it was time for her to have a good time and relax.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror finishing off her makeup. She finished up and looked at herself up and down. "You look good girl." She told herself as she looked into the mirror.

She was dressed in her White AG Adriano Goldschmied Ballad Slim Bootcut Jeans, her Red Long Sleeves V-Neck Open Shoulder Rayon Top, her Black Leather Jacket, her Red Sheepskin Suede Peep Toe Pumps, her Quality Clover Lobster Claw Clasp Stainless Steel Fashion Necklace and her Triangle Metal Bracelet with Ring.

She smiled once more and put on some perfume before grabbing her Black Bag and heading downstairs. She grabbed her phone and keys and smiled when she heard Seth beep his horn. She left the house and locked up before getting into his Jeep.

She got in and smiled at him. "You look nice sis." Seth said, Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks." She said. Seth smiled. They got to the bar and got out and headed inside.

They grabbed a drink each and sat down, soon all of Seth's friends arrived and Nikki watched her brother interact with them. He was so different than the Seth she saw at home and at work. It was nice to se this side of him. "You look nice." She heard, she turned and saw Roman standing there.

Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks, so do you." She said, Roman smiled. "Well lets get you a drink." She said, Roman smiled, they went to the bar and got another round of drinks and sat down together. "Hey guys." They heard, they looked and saw Phil.

"Hey man," Roman greeted him. "What are you doing here?" Roman asked. "Seth invited me out tonight." He said, Roman smiled. "Yeah he's over there with his mates getting wasted." Roman informed him.

"Oh okay." He said. "I'm not into drinking and everything, I'm straight edge." He said, Nikki smiled. "That's so cool. I was like that for a while, but I can't go out and not have a drink, I've tried but its too hard." She said.

"Was there a reason why you tried it?" Phil asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I was an addict." She said, Phil frowned, he never would have pegged her for an addict. "Wow." He said, Nikki laughed.

"That's what everyone says when they see me now, I've turned my life around." Nikki said. "Yeah it looks like it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah it was hard but I did it, with some help. I am all good now though." She said, Phil smiled at her, he liked that she had been through a tough time in her life, it made him look at her a different way. When he first met her he thought that she was a princess and got everything she wanted. But now he realised she was different. She had issues just like everyone else.

"Excuse me a second boys" Nikki said as she got up and went to the bathroom. "How was your first day?" Roman asked Phil. "It was okay apart from Dean hounding me." Phil said, Roman laughed.

"Yeah he's like that. He is very protective of his family, more so Nikki. He is furiously protective of her. She's been through some stuff recently." Roman said. "Oh?" Phil asked. "Its not my place to tell you really." Roman said.

"She seems like she is doing okay for herself." Phil said. "Yeah she is but she is also keeping stuff away from her family, she doesn't want to fall apart. One day though its going to happen and its going to explode from her." Roman said, Phil nodded.

"You sound like you care about her, are you two a couple?" Phil asked, Roman laughed. "You picked up on that huh? Yeah we've been seeing one another for a while now, but we haven't told anyone." Roman said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Why?" Phil asked. "Her brother's for one." He said, Phil laughed. "Well you two make a good couple for what its worth." Phil said, Roman smiled. "Thanks, what about you are you seeing anyone?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend moved here with me, we've been together a while now." He said, Roman smiled. "Cool." He said, he was happy for Phil and it meant that nothing could or would happen with him and Nikki.

He knew his girl had a thing for guys with tats and although he had his own tats they weren't everywhere like Phil's.

It was a load off knowing that Phil and Nikki wouldn't get together. Friends he could handle but anything more then the jealousy monster would come out. Nikki walked back over to them and finished off her drink.

"You are gonna be wasted by the end of the night." Roman warned her, he was always making sure she wasn't going to go too far with the drinking and acting out. Nikki sighed. "Relax Roman." She said. "Come dance with me." She said. Roman shook his head.

"No, I don't dance." He said, Nikki sighed. "Fine." She snapped. He was so annoying sometimes, she just wanted to have fun with him, he never let loose a lot. She hated it.

She went over to Seth and sat down and Seth knew she was pretty drunk. "I think you need to go home sis, we have work tomorrow." Seth said, Nikki looked at him and laughed. "I feel like getting high." She said, Seth knew that she needed to go home. He walked over to Roman. "Hey man what's up?" Roman asked.

"Could you do me a huge favour?" Seth asked. "Sure what?" Roman asked. "Could you take Nikki home, she's wasted and she's talking about getting high." Seth said, Roman sighed.

"Sure." He said, he had only had one beer so he was fine to drink but he was pissed off with Nikki acting so reckless.

He hated it when she was like this, he knew she did this to forget about her issues but he was over it, she needed to talk to him once and for all. Seth brought Nikki over to Roman and he led her out to his car.

They got into the car and Roman drove them back to his place.

They got there and he led Nikki inside and into the bedroom, he sat her down on the bed and took off her shoes, jeans and jewellery and left her in her bra and panties.

He laid her down on the bed and he covered her up. He sat with her and watched as she fell asleep.

"I wish you'd open up to me." He said kissing her forehead, he looked at her once more before leaving her to sleep it off.

He liked her a lot he just wished she would be open and honest with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. The Next Step

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki woke up with a groan, she sat up and held her head as she looked around. She frowned, realising she wasn't at her place but at Roman's.

She didn't really remember much of last night, only that she got wasted. She got out of bed and realised she was only in her underwear, she walked to Roman's closet and grabbed one of his Football jersey's and put it on, it was like a dress on her.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth with the spare brush and she headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Roman over by the stove cooking something.

She smiled and padded over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt Roman tense and she frowned as he shrugged her off of him. "What's wrong?" she asked Roman sighed and looked at her.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." He said, Nikki sighed and poured herself some coffee.

"Can you just tell me? I have a splitting headache, I don't want to deal with stupid puzzles." She said, Roman sighed. "Last night you got wasted, you could barely walk straight." Roman said. "And? you've seen me like that before." She pointed out.

"Yeah I have but last night you were talking about getting high, that's something I've never seen from you." He said, Nikki sighed and lowered her head, she didn't remember that part. "What did I say?" she asked. "That you felt like getting high. At that point Seth made me take you home." He said. "I put you to bed." Roman said, Nikki nodded, she knew Roman was pissed at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I would get that bad. I just needed a night out." She said, Roman sighed. "I get that but you went too far and I didn't like it." He said, Nikki sighed.

"You should go home and get changed for work." Roman said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah, can you drop me off on your way in?" she asked. "Yeah." He said, he sat down and ate his breakfast while Nikki showered and dressed back into last night's clothes.

Once Roman was done they left and he dropped Nikki off at her place. She walked in and went up to the bathroom and did her hair and makeup for the day. Once her hair and makeup was done she went and got ready for work.

She dressed in her Deep Blue Buttons Cotton Jeans, her Casual Black Scoop Neck Skull Head Print Cotton Cami, her Elegant Black Polyester V-neck Cardigan, her Stylish Faux Suede Leather Apricot Stiletto Heel Sandals, her Heart Cross Lobster Claw Clasp Stainless Steel Fashion Necklace, her Beautiful Bronze Metal Leaf Fashion Ear Studs and her Stylish Black Wing Bronze Bracelet. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag, phone and keys and left the house.

She got into her car and drove to work. She got there and pulled up and headed inside.

She went right to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and sat down drinking. "Sweetie can I talk to you?" Hunter asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled and went into his office.

"So Seth told me what happened last night." He said, as she sat down, Nikki sighed. "I just lost it for a minute there dad. I just got drunk." She said. "Maybe you should think about not drinking anymore." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I am fine. I am not going to relapse and have an episode I have Ayden to think about." She said, Hunter sighed. "I think you should talk to someone about what's going on." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "I am fine, just relax would you." She said.

"Dad I promise if I needed to, I would have talked to someone." She said, Hunter nodded. "Okay, I worry though." He said, Nikki smiled and walked back into the office and sat down and started working.

She looked up as Dean walked in. He looked right at her and Nikki sighed. She put her hand up.

"Don't Dean. I can't deal with you right now." She snapped, Dean looked at her. "What's up your ass?" he asked. "Everything, just leave me alone." She snapped, everyone looked at her in shock and Nikki huffed and stormed out of the office and outside.

She walked away from the office and continued walking. Roman sighed as he watched his girl leave, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't exactly go after her, everyone would find that weird.

"Damn, she's being a bitch today." Dean commented, Nikki was a bitch. Roman sighed.

"I'll go check on her." He said, they nodded and Roman headed out of the dor. He came to the park at the corner and saw her swinging on the swings.

He went and sat beside her and Nikki looked at him before wiping the tears from her eyes. "You here to berate me too?" she asked.

"Take a shot." She said, Roman sighed. "No, I am here to talk to you. I'm worried about you." He said, Nikki sighed. "I'm fine, just stressed. I admit last night was bad but its not gonna happen again." She said. "It better not." He said.

"I can't bare to see someone I care a lot about go through what you went through." Roman said, Nikki sighed. "I know and I am sorry. I was an idiot last night and you're all pissed off at me and I hate it." She said.

"I'm not pissed just worried." Roman said, Nikki sighed. "If there was something really bothering me I would talk to you." She said, Roman smiled. "Good." He said.

They got up from the swings and Roman took her hand in his own and leaned down and kissed her. "I'm here babe." He said assuring her, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou. It means so much." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her again before they headed back to the office.

Nikki was glad she had someone like Roman there beside her she really was, he meant everything to her right now.

"You wanna come over tonight for dinner?" Nikki asked, Roman looked at her.

"Don't you have Ayden tonight?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah you two should bond." She said, Roman smiled. "Sure." He said, Nikki smiled.

She wanted to do this, she wanted to work this out with Roman. She wanted a future with him.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got out of the bath. Randy would be dropping Ayden home any minute now and Roman would be here with dinner. She dried off and combed her hair and dressed for the night. Se dressed in her Black Sequin-Waist Relaxed Pants, her White Seamless Tank, her Black Sequin Hoodie and her Cowgirl Boot Slippers.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs and poured herself a glass of wine. She sipped on the wine and waited for Randy to arrive.

She turned on the TV and watched the news for about ten minutes before there was a horn beep. She rolled her eyes and went outside and saw Randy in his car with his new girlfriend. Randy got out of the car and helped Ayden out.

Ayden ran to his mom and Nikki picked him up and hugged him. "Was he good?" she asked. "Yeah he was perfect." Randy said Nikki smiled.

"I want you to meet someone." He said, he gestured the girl to get out of the car and she got out and went over to Nikki and Randy. "This is Jojo. My girlfriend." He said, Nikki smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said. "You too, your son is amazing." She said, Nikki nodded.

"Yes he is." She said, Randy smiled. "Well we better go, I will see you in two days." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Say bye to daddy." Nikki told Ayden. Ayden waved and said goodbye to his dad. Nikki headed back inside with Ayden and took him upstairs to a give him a bath, she sat with him while he played.

"So did you have a good time with daddy?" she asked him. "Uh huh, I saw gwandma and gwandpa." He said, Nikki smiled. "Cool….." She said, Ayden smiled. He finished playing so Nikki got him out and dried him off and got him changed.

She changed him into his Superman New Krypton Pajama Set and his UGG Kids Erin Boots.

Once he was dressed, Nikki took him downstairs and let him watch some TV for a while before Roman would get there. She smiled when she heard the doorbell, she went and opened the door and smiled seeing Roman. He walked in and put the food down on the kitchen counter.

"Ready to eat?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. She set Ayden up on his seat and Roman unpacked their meal. He had just gone to Taco Bell and picked up a bit of everything. They sat down together and started eating.

"So Ayden did you have a good time with your dad?" Roman asked, Ayden nodded. "Uh huh….." He answered as he ate. Roman laughed. "That's good. Maybe I could take you out sometime just us?" Roman asked.

"Where we go?" Ayden asked. "Anywhere you want to go" Roman said. "You take me swimming?" Ayden asked, Roman smiled.

"Yeah sure I can. Have you taken lessons?" Roman asked. "Uh huh mama take me." Ayden said, Nikki smiled and Roman smiled at her, she really was such a good mom. "Mama I watch Cars tonight?" Ayden asked, Nikki smiled.

"Sure baby you can watch cars in your room before bed." She said, Ayden smiled. Cars was his favourite movie, he loved Lightning McQueen. They finished off dinner and Roman cleaned up a bit while Nikki went and got Ayden sorted in bed, she tucked him in and kissed him and put on his movie.

"Have a good sleep baby." She said kissing him once more. Ayden smiled and watched his movie. Nikki headed back downstairs and found Roman watching sports on her TV in the lounge.

She grabbed her wine and she went and sat down beside him. "So how was Randy when you saw him?" Roman asked. "Weird, I had to meet his new girlfriend." She said. "You don't like her?" Roman asked.

"Its not that…..Its just that its weird for me." She said. "She's nineteen." Nikki said, Roman's eyes went wide. "Wow, young." She said, Nikki nodded. "I just don't like her around my son, is all." She said, Roman nodded.

"You have no choice in the matter, I'm around Ayden so you can't talk." He said. "Yeah but you've been there since the beginning." She said, Roman smiled and nodded.

"So what did you tell Dean about where you were going tonight?" Nikki asked. "I didn't tell him anything. He's out with Brie, John and Nicole." Roman said, Nikki nodded.

"And Seth is out with his boys." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Good, we won't be interrupted then." She said, Roman smirked. "No we won't." he said.

"I forgot to tell you my cousin is coming in for a visit in a few weeks." Nikki smiled. "Cool. Are you gonna spend much time with him?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to. Even though he's this big movie star." He said, Nikki sighed. "You'll be fine." She said Roman nodded. "Have you thought about coming out about us?" Roman asked, Nikki frowned.

"Not really….I just know its going to be drama and I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason that you fight with Seth and Dean and I don't want to be arguing with my brother's over this. Its none of their business really and I hate that people have their opinions on what I should and shouldn't do. I am a grown woman and If I want to date you, I should be allowed to." Nikki said, Roman nodded he understood that.

"Yeah but I am kind of breaking this guy code." Roman said, Nikki frowned.

"I mean Dean, Seth and I have been best friends since we were kids, and there's always this rule about us not dating family members and here I am with you. I feel shitty about it like I am cheating or betraying them." Roman said, Nikki sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What do you want to do then? Break up?" she asked. "Fuck no. I just want to tell them." Roman said, Nikki sighed.

"Give me some time okay?" she asked. "We should tell them together, I know dad and John won't mind. But Seth and especially Dean are going to flip out." She said, Roman smiled and nodded.

"Time I can give you." He said, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." He said, Nikki blushed she never thought she was beautiful.

Randy never told her she was unless he wanted to get laid. "You are. You need to believe it." Roman said, Nikki smiled. She stood up and held out her hand, Roman took it and she led them up to her bedroom. They walked in and Nikki locked her door and looked at Roman who was frowning. "What's going on?" he asked, Nikki looked at him and she pushed him down onto the bed.

"I know I've made you wait, but I'm ready to go further with you." She said, Roman was shocked but so happy, he pulled her down into his lap for a deep kiss, so ready to be with Nikki on a more intimate level.

Nikki straddled Roman's lap and looked into his eyes, Roman smiled at her and pulled her down by the back of her neck for a deep kiss. His tongue slid into Nikki's mouth and Nikki moaned as her tongue slid around with Roman's. His taste was so unlike anything she had tasted before and he was such an amazing kisser. Roman's hand slid up under her hoodie and rubbed her back. They stopped for a minute and Nikki pulled her hoodie off leaving her in her white tank top. Roman smiled at her and brought her closer and kissed her again as his hands moved around from her back to her front. Nikki moaned as she felt Roman's hand creep up inside her top and cup her breasts in his large hand. He tweaked her nipples making them hard and Nikki moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Nikki's top up and looked at her, he smiled before bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it making Nikki moan and curl her hand into his long hair. He paid attention to the left nipple before moving to the right and giving it the same attention. He pushed Nikki down onto the bed so she was laying against her pillows, he continued the attention to her breasts but slowly and sensually made his way down her body, kissing and licking and biting at her stomach. Nikki closed her eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the attention Roman was giving her, his mouth and hands on her felt amazing. Like she was on fire.

Roman grabbed Nikki's boots and pulled them off and then grabbed the waistband of her pants and slid them down her body. Once they were off, he threw them to the side.

He looked down at Nikki, she was in her tank top and black panties. He licked his lips as Nikki instinctively spread her legs for him. He ran his hands across her thighs and Nikki whined as he bypassed her wetness. "Roman." She said. "Yes?" Roman asked. "Please." She said. "Please what?" Roman asked her, Nikki groaned. "You know what. Touch me." She said. Roman smirked.

"Okay baby. I'll give you what you want." He said, Nikki looked at him as he slid Nikki's panties to the side and looked at her wetness, she was dripping for him and it made him feel so good to know that he could get this reaction from her, just from a few kisses and touches.

He bent down and kissed at her wetness. Her taste was amazing, he had always wondered what she was going to taste like and she tasted so amazing, her sweet nectar was everything he hoped for and more.

He licked and sucked at her wetness making Nikki moan in pleasure, Roman looked up at her and saw she had her head thrown back and her eyes shut as she moaned, he could tell she was feeling nothing but pleasure. He licked at her before sucking hard on her clit making Nikki shake, she tangled her hands in his hair as he continued sucking on her little nub.

"Oh fuck Roman…" She moaned loudly, Roman smirked and continued sucking on that spot that was making her crazy, he loved hearing her little moans and whimpers, they were turning him on. He spread her lips open and slid his tongue into her tasting her deeper.

"Fuck….Yes baby." She moaned as she rutted against his face. He was so talented with his tongue. Her legs locked around his neck as he continued delving deep into her centre. Nikki had never felt something so intense before. It was so amazing.

As he continued to love her with his mouth, he slowly slid two fingers inside of her, Nikki's tightness encasing his fingers inside of her, he pumped them in and out as he licked and sucked on her clit. Nikki was moaning louder now and rutting harder against his face, he was fucking unbelievable. Her breathing became erratic and Roman knew he was going to make her cum with his tongue and fingers and he wanted her to. He wanted to feel her cum and watch her cum for him.

"Oh fuck Roman!" she shouted as she came for the first time that night, Roman licked her essence and smiled at her before crawling up her body and kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

They rolled over and Nikki took control. She pulled his shirt off and licked her lips seeing his amazing body and that tattoo. That tattoo got her so hot and bothered every time she saw it. She stroked Roman through his jeans and slowly pulled them off with his underwear, shoes and socks.

She smiled when his cock sprung to life, she stroked his cock a few times before going down on the large piece of meat, she sucked and licked at the head before taking Roman into her mouth inch by inch, she wasn't sure he would fit in her mouth but she managed to get him down, he felt so good in her mouth and she wasn't a big fan of giving head but having Roman in her mouth felt just…right.

She licked and sucked him and Roman moaned and fisted his hand in her long hair as she brought him closer and closer to completion, but he didn't want it to end this way.

He pulled her away from his cock and pulled her tank top and panties off of her so they were both naked and horny.

They looked at one another before kissing hard and passionately, Nikki pushed Roman down onto the bed and straddled his lap, she sat down over his cock and Roman slowly guided himself into her wet, tight entrance. He groaned loudly as her tightness encased him, he never ever had ever been with someone so tight before, it felt so good.

Roman held her hips as he guided himself in and out of her he looked up at her as she moaned, her breasts bouncing as he entered her over and over again. She laid down on him and he pulled her closer to kiss him as he continued thrusting up into her, his balls slapping against her ass as they kissed.

"You feel so good baby." Roman told her, Nikki moaned. "So do you, I love having you inside of me." She said, Roman smirked. "Fuck baby. So hot." He said as he pounder her harder and faster making her moans get louder and louder.

Roman stopped thrusting and pulled Nikki off of him and laid her down flat on her back, he hooked her legs up into the air and drove right back into her wetness hard making her scream out, Roman kissed her to drown out the screams they didn't want to wake Ayden up. Nikki couldn't control her moaning though, she was very vocal in the bedroom and Roman loved it as he looked down at her as he continued to thrust into her centre. Nikki reached down and rubbed her clit and threw her head back as she reached her climax, she knew it was coming and so did Roman.

He wasn't that far behind her, being with Nikki was so unlike anything he had ever felt in his whole entire life. "I'm gonna cum." Roman warned her and Nikki nodded, she was so close too. "OH FUCK!" she screamed as she came for the second time that night, Roman watched her cum and that was all it took for him to lose control. Not wanting to risk it. He pulled out of her and came all over her stomach, he moaned low in his throat as his essence spilled all over Nikki's tight tanned stomach.

He slumped on top of her and kissed her lazily, they breathed heavily together. "Fuck." They both said at the same time, the looked at one another and kissed passionately. "That…I can't believe how good that was." Roman said, Nikki laughed at him. He rolled to the side and Nikki curled up against him and laid her head on his chest and covered them with a sheet. "That was the best ever." Nikki said. "Really?" Roman asked. "Really, you were amazing." She said, Roman smiled.

"So were you baby." He said, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Performing

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki, Roman and Ayden were up spending time together. Today Nikki had a brunch date with Nicole and Brie and Roman was taking Ayden to hang with John, Dean and Seth.

"I'm gonna have a shower." Nikki told her son and boyfriend, Roman smiled and nodded. Nikki went up to her room and had a shower. She did her hair and makeup and went through her closet and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Fashion Taupe Distressed Nylon Leggings, her Sexy Brown Halter Animal Print Cotton Cami, her Cool Modern Black PU Leather Jacket, her Sexy Black Wool T-strap Peep Toe High Heel Sandals, her Silver Circle Rhinestone Modern Earrings and her Chic Silver Tassel Crucifix Metal Bracelet.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys and herCasual Black Sequin Leopard Print PU Leather Tote Bag an she headed downstairs.

Roman looked at her and smiled. She always looked so good in his eyes. "I'm heading off." She said, Roman nodded and winked at her and Roman left with Ayden.

Nikki got into her car and headed to the bistro where she was meeting up with Nicole and Brie. She got there, parked and headed inside. She saw the twins and went over to them, they hugged and kissed and sat down and looked over their menus.

Nicole ordered the Grilled Shrimp, Spinach & Arugula Salad, Brie got the Cobb Salad and Nikki got the Fish Tacos. "So what's been going on girls?" Nikki asked she hadn't seen them in a while.

"Not much, just working and helping Nicole with the wedding." Brie said. "Yeah the wedding plans are coming along." Nicole said, Nikki smiled. "Cool. I can't wait to see you marry my brother." She said, Nicole smiled.

"So what's new with you?" Brie asked, "Nothing really." She said. "Oh something is going on. What is it?" Brie asked, she and Nicole knew Nikki too well. Nikki sighed.

"What I am going to tell you doesn't leave this table understand me?" she asked, they both nodded. "No telling Dean and John." She added. "Okay now out with it." Nicole said, Nikki sighed.

"I'm seeing someone. Well I've been seeing them for a while." She said. "Oh who?" Brie asked, Nikki sighed. "Roman." She said, Nicole and Brie were shocked. "Oh yeah you can't tell Dean." Brie said, Nikki laughed.

"Tell me about it, he would go insane if he knew." She said, Brie shook her head. "But you're happy though?" she asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am happy." She said they smiled.

"That's all that matters then." Nicole said, Nikki smiled. "How's the sex?" Nicole asked. "Nicole." Brie scolded her, Nikki laughed. "Let me tell you girls its amazing." She said.

"We only had sex last night for the first time and he is more than I ever imagined." She said, they smiled. "He knows what he's doing then?" Nicole asked, Nikki nodded. "Definitely. He is amazing." She said, they laughed. They were happy that Nikki was happy.

"So I need a favour." Brie said, Nikki nodded. "The club is having an open mic night this weekend. I was wondering if you could do a set, maybe do three or four songs?" she asked Nikki. Brie owned a nice little club. It was very popular.

"Please, it would mean a lot to me." She said. "OK sure I'll do it." She said, Brie smiled, she knew the night would be a hit. Nikki was a great singer.

**MEANWHILE**

Roman and Ayden got to Dean's and they headed inside. Dean frowned seeing his nephew with Roman. "Why do you have him?" he asked Roman.

"I offered to watch him for your sister" Roman said, Dean nodded buying the lie. They headed outside and sat down with Seth and John.

"So what's new with you Roman?" John asked his brother's friend. "Not much, just been chilling out." He said.

"He didn't come home last night." Seth said, Roman sighed. "Yeah I was with someone." He said. "Oh who?" John asked.

"Just someone I really like, its still early but I am happy." He said. "Does my sister know her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she does. They're pretty close." He said, Dean smiled.

"Speaking of Nikki, how is she?" John asked his brother's. "Fucking out of control the other night." Seth said, John frowned.

"Why?" he asked. "She got totally wasted and talked about getting high. Roman took her home though and she was fine, but she was pissed off the day after, I think dad a chat with her and it pissed her off and she snapped at me and we haven't talked since." Dean said, John sighed. "Should I talk to her?" he asked.

"Nah leave it she's okay now." Roman said. "How do you know?" he asked. "I saw her this morning when I got Ayden." He said, John smiled and nodded. "So how are the wedding plans coming?" Roman asked changing the subject.

"They're good, Nicole is stressed but its coming along. I can't wait to marry her." He said, the boys smiled. They were happy for John.

John got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He saw Roman in there and smiled at him. "You've been quiet." He said.

"Yeah just tired I guess." He said, John nodded. "Just look after her." John said, Roman frowned.

"What?" he asked. "I know you're with my sister, its cool but if you hurt her I will fuck you up." John threatened him, Roman nodded.

"I won't hurt her." He said, John nodded.

"Oh don't tell Dean." John said, Roman sighed, Dean was beginning to be a pain in his ass when it came to his relationship with Nikki.

He hated it.

**NIGHTS LATER**

Tonight was the night of Nikki's performance. She was so nervous but she was excited too. Everyone was going to be there, Hunter, Shawn, Roman, Seth, Dean, John, Nicole and Brie. Thankfully for Nikki Randy had Ayden tonight so she didn't have to worry about him. She was in her bathroom getting ready, she had her hair down and wavy and she had a dark eye with purple highlights with glossy lips. Once that was done she went into her closet and got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Attractive Multi-Color Spandex Tie Dye Leggings, her Sexy White Sweetheart Neck Top, her Fashion Black Collared Buttons Synthetic Blazer, her Black Round Toe Chunky Heel PU Leather Attractive Knee Length Boots, her Modern Black Acrylic Crucifix Fashion Necklace, her Chic Shiny Metal Fashion Bracelet, her Modern Black Metal Fashion Earrings and her Pretty Black Skull Metal Animal Rhinestone Heart Shaped Ring.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag, phone and keys and left the house. She got to the club and parked and headed inside. She grabbed herself a water and went over to her family. She hugged them all and sat down and sipped her drink. "You ready for this?" Hunter asked her. Nikki sighed. "Yeah I think so. I think I can do this." Nikki said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "You will be great, I can't wait to hear you sing again." Hunter said, Nikki smiled. She looked over at Roman who winked at her, she wished he could give her a hug and a kiss right now, she needed it before she went on stage but a wink would do. "Nikki you're up next." Brie said, Nikki's eyes went wide and she went up on stage and sat down in front of the microphone. "This song is called Back From The Dead, I hope you all enjoy it." Nikki said to the audience. She smiled at her family and the music started.

"I never thought that you and I would ever meet again, I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within, The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been, But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead? Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead? Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?" she sung and everyone smiled at her. "I held the funeral the day you left, A black umbrella and a sad song in my head, Buried your pictures that I loved the most, 'Cause if you survived me I just didn't wanna know, So you can't just come back now like a demon uninvited, No you can't just expect me to open my door to you because….."

"I never thought that you and I would ever meet again, I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within, The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been, But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead? Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead? Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?" she sung and everyone cheered her. "I'm so confused I don't know what to feel, Should I throw my arms around you or kill you for real? 'Cause I worked so hard to put the past to rest, Now it's tumbling down on me just like an avalanche, So you can't just come back now like a demon uninvited, No you can't just expect me to open my door to you because….." She sung.

"I never thought that you and I would ever meet again, I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within, The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been, But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead? Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead? Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?" she sung ending the song. Everyone stood up and applauded her, Nikki smiled and stood up and took her jacket off, she loved being on stage she really did. "This next song is called Wear Me Out." She said. The music started and Nikki smiled. "Smart ass little girl, always on the run Playing' with fire and daddy's gun. Fallin' in love on stolen wine, Where did we go wrong, my foolish child? She said, I'm too young to drink Too green to think You say these things and it wears me out. Too young, too frail but sometimes I feel Like old blue jeans 'Cause you wear me out, you wear me out…" she sung, she stood up and looked at everyone.

People got up and started dancing and Nikki smiled. She loved performing. "Well who are you to judge, miss accidental wife? Who was the genius that brought me to life? Well you're such a hypocrite, to think me so unwise I'm just trying to see the world Through my own eyes." She sung. "But you say I'm too young to drink Too green to think You say these things and it wears me out. Too young, too frail but sometimes I feel Like old blue jeans 'Cause you wear me out, you wear me out…" she sung dancing. "Well I'm tattered and torn, see what you do? Just admit it was all because of you When I don't come home 'til the early morning….I'm too young to drink Too green to think You say these things and it wears me out. Too young, too frail but sometimes I feel Like old blue jeans 'Cause you wear me out, you wear me out…" she finished the song and everyone applauded.

"This next song is called C'mon Let Me Ride." She said. "Dad I'm sorry." She added, this was a sexual song. Hunter looked panicked. "If you got a sweet tooth, You can taste my watermelons If a swing set bores you I can show you all my talent I can wear a tan like other bitches can You can have all this, boy! And there's only one thing that I want from you! C'mon, let me ride your bicycle It's so fantastical on your bicycle We can get a little more physical Baby, after all, it's only natural I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh Feel it running, running, running, oh oh C'mon, let me ride your bicycle It's so fantastical on your bicycle." She sung. "If the world starts freezing, I can make it hot and humid If you get a bee-sting, I can suck out all the poison I can make you last like all the bitches can't Have I made it clear, boy? There's only one thing that I want from you, hey! C'mon, let me ride your bicycle It's so fantastical on your bicycle We can get a little more physical Baby, after all, it's only natural I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh Feel it running, running, running, oh oh C'mon, let me ride your bicycle It's so fantastical on your bicycle." She sung.

Hunter, Dean, Seth and John were shocked at their sister's and daughter's words. "I'm only fucking with you Fuck you for thinking it's true I'm not like the sluts in this town They make me blah in my mouth I wanna ride on your bike 'Cause you're the boy that I like It's like I'm a sell out for you But your bike's so shiny and new (shiny and new)" she sang, she glanced at her family and they looked pale and grossed out but Roman looked turned on. "C'mon, let me ride your bicycle It's so fantastical on your bicycle We can get a little more physical Baby, after all, it's only natural I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh Feel it running, running, running, oh oh C'mon, let me ride your bicycle It's so fantastical on your bicycle." She sung ending the song.

The crowd applauded her. "Okay I have one more song." She said. "I wrote this one recently." She said. "Its called Religion." She added, the crowd smiled. "I saw a man die the day he got out of jail, I bought a new car and got caught in the hail, Sometimes it feels like you got no-one on your side, But I will be there holding you tight, yeah yeah, Holding you tight, yeah, When you don't know what to believe in, Let me be your religion, It's a fucked up world that we live in, So let me be your religion, Yeah." she sang, looking right at Roman. "You lost a big bet on the day you lost your job, You got evicted you said 'please help me God', Now I don't know why when it rains it pours, But I know one thing that you've got for sure, Yeah yeah, you've got for sure, yeah, When you don't know what to believe in, Let me be your religion, It's a fucked up world that we live in, So let me be your religion, Yeah." she sang, everyone listened in closely and Dean knew it was meant for someone special but who? He thought to himself.

"Let me be the one you go to, When you start to cry, Let me be the one that holds you, When you're asking why, I can only imagine what you're going through, babe, But please, When you don't know what to believe in, Let me be your religion, It's a fucked up world that we live in, So let me be your religion, Yeah." she sang ending the song. Everyone applauded her and Nikki did a little bow and she left the stage and went over to her family and hugged them tight. "We need to talk." Dean said, Nikki frowned at him not knowing what was up his ass, he looked pissed off.

She looked at her family and they shrugged. Nikki sighed and followed her brother outside. "What Dean?" she asked as they stood there. "Who is it?" he asked. "Who is what?" Nikki asked. Dean sighed. "The guy, who the fuck is it?" Dean asked. "What guy?" she asked playing dumb. "The guy you sang the song too, fucking hell Nikki tell me now." He growled at her. "No, I don't have to explain anything to you." She snapped. "Tell me!" Dean exclaimed, Nikki shook her head and went to walk off but Dean grabbed her wrist hard. "Let me go!" she shouted. Brie who had come to check on them walked out and went over to Dean. "Let her go." She snapped, Dean let her go and stormed inside. Nikki shook her head. Her brother was insane. Seriously insane.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she laid in bed in Roman's arms, last night had been great until Dean had to ruin it. "You okay?" Roman asked as he ran his hand through Nikki's hair.

"Yeah….I guess so." She said, Roman smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. "How's the wrist?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "Still red." She said holding it uup, Roman shook his head.

"Your brother has seriously lost his marbles." Roman said. "I know. I don't understand why he was so pissed, why would he be pissed if I was seeing someone?" she asked.

"Because he's Dean." Roman said, Nikki sighed. She looked at the time and groaned. "We should get up, we have to get to work soon." Nikki said, Roman nodded and smiled.

They got up and headed to the bathroom and had a shower together before getting out and getting ready for the day.

Nikki sat down and did her hair and makeup before grabbing her clothes and getting ready for the day.

She dressed in her Cuffed Denim Capris, her Black Embellished Mixed-Media Tank, her Black Mixed-Media Motorcycle Jacket, her Black Wedge Sneakers, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Safety Pin Pendant, her Gold Tone Twist Spike Bangle Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Stud Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag, phone and keys and headed downstairs. Roman smiled at her and handed her a travel mug filled with couple.

"I'll see you there." Roman said kissing her, Nikki nodded and they left. They got to work and headed inside. Nikki ignored everyone and sat down at her desk and started working.

She didn't want to deal with anyone today, she just wanted to do her work and go home to her son at the end of the day. She booted up her computer and had a look at what was happening for the day.

Nikki looked up the warrants and she went into the filing room and grabbed the files and headed into the conference room. "Here are the skips." She told her dad, Hunter smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." Hunter said, Nikki nodded and left them alone to do their business. Dean sighed as he watched her, he knew he was out of line last night.

Brie made him realise that. He was just worried about his sister, he didn't want her to make another mistake. Nikki sat back down at her desk and she answered some emails.

"Sweetie we're going to go after Zack Ryder, can you call and see if you can get in touch with him or the co-signer." Hunter said.

"Yeah sure." She said. She dialled the numbers. "No answer dad." She said. "Okay we will go to the last known address. See if you can find someone who knows where he is, okay?" Hunter asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She checked the guys Face book and Twitter and everything but there was no sign of him right now. "Phil its your first day out with us." Hunter said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am ready." He said, Hunter smiled. "You're coming baby girl." Hunter said, Nikki smiled, she was so excited. She missed going out on hunts.

She strapped on her gear and grabbed the folder and got into the car with Phil, Seth and Roman. Nikki drove them to the address.

They got there, got out and headed up to the door. Nikki knocked on the door and a girl answered. "Yeah?" she asked. "Is Zack here?" Nikki asked. She pulled out a mug shot and showed it to her. The girl sighed.

"No, he left about an hour ago. Said he was going to the gym." She said. "What gym?" Nikki asked. "The one around the corner." She said, Nikki nodded and handed her a card.

"If he comes back call me." She said, the girl nodded and shut the door. Nikki went back to the cars.

"He's at the gym around the corner." She said, they nodded and got into the cars and headed to the gym.

They got there and ran inside and were lucky enough to catch Zack. Once they had him they took him in before heading back to the office.

They got there and Nikki went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

Dean saw this as his chance and he walked into the kitchen and locked the door. "Can we talk?" Dean asked. Nikki sighed.

"What Dean?" she asked. "I wanted to say sorry about last night. I was a complete jerk and I am sorry." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Why do you care if I am seeing someone?" Nikki asked. "Are you?" Dean asked. Nikki sighed.

"Yes I am. He's a great guy you'd like him a lot." She said. "I just…..I worry about you. Randy screwed you up and I don't want you to be hurt anymore." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

"I understand, but you have to let me live my life Dean. You can't control my life." She said, Dean nodded.

"Yeah I understand." He said. "Just be careful." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I will be, just trust me." She said. Dean smiled at her. "So this guy, when will I meet him?" Dean asked, Nikki sighed.

"I don't know Dean. Don't pressure me okay." She said, Dean nodded and smiled.

"Okay, so are we good?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah we're good." She said, Dean smiled.

They stood up and hugged one another. "I love you sis." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I love you too bro." she said, he smiled, he was glad that things were good between them once again.

That was all he cared about, he hated hurting his sister, he really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Dinner Goes Wrong

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**NIGHTS LATER**

Tonight Hunter had organised a business dinner at his house. He just wanted them to bond together and to welcome Phil to the team. "You gonna get ready soon?" Roman asked her as she sat in the lounge room.

"Yeah I guess" she said, she really wasn't in the mood for a business dinner. "Ayden, listen to uncle Roman." She said. Ayden nodded and smiled. Nikki got up and went to her room and got ready for the night.

She did her hair and makeup and grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the night. She dressed in her 7 For All Mankind Kimmie Bootcut Jeans, her White and Black Tuxedo Tank, her Black Joie Kaylie Leather Jacket, her Steve Madden Roknrol Booties, her Long Feather Necklace and her Dangle Feather Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her Black Kooba Jonnie Hobo bag and headed downstairs.

She smiled at Roman and Ayden playing together. "Alright Ayden time to get dressed." She said, Ayden pouted. "Upstairs now buddy." She said, Ayden huffed and stormed upstairs, he was having fun with his uncle. Nikki went back upstairs and got Ayden dressed for the night.

She dressed him in his Dark-Wash Bootcut Jeans, his Roll-Sleeve Chambray Shirt, his Zip-Front Logo Hoodie and his adidas Court Attitude C Sneakers. "Okay lets go." She said, Ayden smiled and ran downstairs. "No running!" Nikki called after him, Ayden continued running and Nikki rolled her eyes. She picked up her bag and her phone and keys and they headed out the door. They got into the car and drove off. "What are you going to tell them about why I am driving with you?" Roman asked, Nikki shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll tell them that you called me for a ride." She said, Roman sighed and nodded. "You realise this is getting ridiculous right?" Roman asked. "What do you want me to do Roman seriously?" she asked. She was tired of having this conversation.

"Tell them." Roman said. "Look, Nicole, Brie and John know so I don't see what the big issue is." Roman said. "Maybe its because I don't want to fuck your friendships up." Nikki snapped.

Roman shook his head. "No don't take the easy way out. Just admit that you don't want to be open about us." Roman snapped.

"Whatever Roman, believe what you believe." Nikki snapped back at him.

They got to Hunter's and got out. Nikki grabbed Ayden and stormed inside. She put her bag down and Ayden went to play in the play room Hunter had in his amazing house.

It was a 6357 square foot home on 5.96 serene acres. This quiet retreat in the centre of the city it provided an extraordinary level of privacy and luxury behind the patina copper gated entry.

Lush front courtyard with a waterfall constructed of handmade bricks spills into a koi pond adorned with Bustamante's bronze sculpture The Frog Princess.

Nikki went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass of wine and drank it. "You okay there?" Seth asked his sister.

"Yep." Nikki answered. "Okay what the hell is up your ass?" Seth asked. "Nothing." She said. "You're not a good liar." Seth said, Nikki sighed.

"You wanna know why I am so pissed ask your ass of a friend." Nikki snapped. She walked outside and stood by the pond. She just needed some air and to be alone for a minute or so.

"Hey sweetie." She heard, she turned and saw her dad. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey daddy." She said. "You okay?" Hunter asked. Nikki nodded.

"Fine." Nikki said. "Well come inside there's someone I want you to meet." Hunter said, Nikki nodded.

They walked inside and Hunter led her into the lounge where everyone was gathered. Nikki noticed a woman there, she didn't know who it was.

She was tall, pretty and had brown hair. "Guys, this is Stephanie. My girlfriend." Hunter said, the family looked at him in shock. Nikki out of all of them were pissed the most. She couldn't believe this. "How long?" Dean asked.

"About six months." He said, "That's not all the news." Hunter said. "Stephanie's pregnant. We're having a baby." Hunter added. Nikki could not believe this. She really couldn't. Dean, Seth, Roman, John, Nicole, Brie, and Shawn all greeted her nicely.

"Nikki?" Hunter asked, Nikki shook her head. "I….I can't." she said. "I just can't." she said. The family looked at her in shock, not understanding what was going on.

"Ayden come on baby, we're leaving." She said to her son. "Nikki what the hell are you doing?" Seth asked her. "Nothing." Nikki snapped. She picked Ayden up and left the house.

"Excuse me." Hunter said, he ran after his daughter wanting an explanation as to why Nikki was acting this way. He went over to her car and watched her strap Ayden into his seat.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hunter asked. "Nothing dad. I just don't have any interest in meeting or talking to your girlfriend. She's not replacing mom." She said.

"And where is your mother? She doesn't even care about you." Hunter snapped. Nikki glared at him and slapped him.

"You don't get to talk about her…..EVER!" Nikki shouted at him, the family had come out to see what was going on.

"She's my mom. You left her!" Nikki snapped. "You made her leave us!" she said.

"Nikki." John said, he knew the truth as to what happened with their parent's but Nikki was never told the truth. Nikki sighed. "Just leave me alone all of you!" she screamed.

She got into the car and drove off, she headed home but first stopped and grabbed some food for herself and Ayden, tonight had been hell.

First she and Roman had a fight and now this whole thing with Hunter and Stephanie. She didn't like it. She hated it.

She didn't understand why so many things had to change.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she pulled her hair up to a pony tail. All she wanted to do today was hang out at the house. She had some cleaning to do so she was going to get that done while she had the time. Last night was still on her mind, her brother's and dad had rung her overnight but she never answered. Roman had also called but she ignored his calls. She didn't want to deal with anyone. She finished doing her hair and got ready for the day. She dressed in her Nike Relay Performance Crop Leggings, her Purple Nike "Just Do It" Tee, her Antigua San Diego Chargers Ladies Signature Full Zip Hoodie and her Nike Air Max Run Lite 4 High-Performance Running Shoes. Once she was dressed she went down the hall to her son's room and walked in.

She smiled seeing him awake playing. "Lets get you ready baby boy." She said. She dressed Ayden in his Blue Nike Reversible Shorts, his Nike Ryan Mathews San Diego Chargers Preschool Game Jersey, his "Tortuga Pirate" Hoodie and his Nike Dart 10 Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed Nikki took him downstairs and made him some breakfast. He sat eating while Nikki sipped on her coffee. She sighed as her phone rang, she saw it was Randy. She frowned. **"Hello?…..yeah I know its you Randy, caller I.D….Today?….Just for the afternoon?…..Yeah that's fine, he's ready whenever you are…..Okay bye." **She said ending the call. "Daddy is on his way to get you baby boy." She told her son, Ayden smiled brightly he loved spending time with his dad.

Randy arrived about ten minutes later Nikki took Ayden out to the car and Randy strapped him in. "So why did you want him for the afternoon?" she asked. "Oh we're going to the beach, I thought he would like it." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Have fun." She said, Randy nodded. At that moment Roman pulled up in his Dodge Charger. Nikki sighed. "Bye baby" she said Ayden waved and Randy pulled out of the drive way. Roman got out of his car and looked at Nikki.

Nikki stared back at him before walking back into the house. Roman followed her and saw her stacking the dishwasher. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well you weren't answering my calls." Roman said. "You should have gotten the hint that I didn't want to speak to you or anyone right now." She said. "I'm busy." She said.

"Doing what?" Roman asked. "Cleaning this house up before Ayden comes home, so if you have a point to make, make it quick." She said, Roman sighed, Nikki was being a bitch, and he knew she was like this.

He had known her for years, Dean and Seth had complained about it, but having this attitude directed at him wasn't nice at all.

"I want to talk about last night." He said. "What about it?" she asked. "The fight we had." Roman said. "I'm over it, you should be too. We have this fight daily." She said. "I know and that's what pisses me off." Roman said, Nikki sighed.

"What do you want Roman. Just spit it out." She said. Roman sighed. "I want you and I want to be able to hold you whenever I want." He said, Nikki sighed. "Again the same fight." She said. Roman sighed.

"Tell them Nikki, or I will." He said, Nikki looked at him. "Do you know what's going to happen when I do tell them?" she asked him.

"They are going to kick your ass and hate you and they are going to hate me for being with you." She snapped. "I don't want that." She added. "Well what's more important us or them being mad for a while?" he asked.

Nikki sighed and looked down at her hands on the counter. "You are. We are more important." She said. "Then prove it." He said, Nikki sighed. "I wish this was easier, I wish my brother's weren't assholes." She said.

"They're not, they are just protective of you." Roman said, Nikki sighed. "I'll tell them at work on Monday." She said. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "So are we made up now?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and looked up at him.

"Yes." She said, Roman smiled. He went over to her and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter, he laid his hands on her thighs and Nikki ran her hands through his hair.

Nikki leaned down and pressed her lips to Roman's. Roman smiled into the kiss and took control and dominated Nikki's mouth, Nikki wrapped her legs around Roman's waist and they continued kissing one another, neither person aware that the front door was open and that Hunter had just walked in.

He stood there shocked at what he was seeing, it wasn't a huge shock to him, Roman and Nikki had always been close, but he didn't think they were a couple. He coughed and Nikki and Roman separated, Roman looked and saw Hunter.

"Please tell me its not Dean or Seth." She whispered to Roman. "Its your dad." Roman said, Nikki nodded. She jumped off the counter. "I'll leave you two to it." Roman said, Nikki nodded. Hunter looked at his daughter.

"How long have you been with him?" he asked. "A while now, about five months." She said, Hunter nodded. "Well as long as he treats you well." Hunter said. Nikki nodded. "Do your brother's know?" Hunter asked.

"John does, Seth and Dean don't." she said. Hunter nodded. "Can we talk about last night?" Hunter asked Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry I slapped you but I was angry." She said.

"I know baby. But you have to understand that I need to move on and be happy and I am happy with Stephanie." He said, Nikki sighed. "Well okay then." She said. "I think I need to come clean about your mom and me as well." He said, Nikki looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I never left your mom. She left me." Hunter said. "What?" she asked.

"We were going through a tough time, I was working a lot I had just started the business with Shawn and she hated that I was gone all the time, we grew apart. We barely talked unless it was about you kids." He said.

"One night I came home and I walked into the bedroom and saw her bags packed. She told me that she couldn't do this anymore that her heart wasn't in it." He said.

"She said that she wasn't cut out to be a mother or a wife anymore and that she had to leave…I tried to get her to stay but she wasn't listening to me. She went into your bedroom and said goodbye to you, then Seth and Dean. Then she left." He said, Nikki was in shock. "So she didn't want us anymore?" Nikki asked. "I think she was struggling." Hunter said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked. "Because you were a teenager and I thought it was better for you to hate me then hate her." He said, Nikki sighed and nodded. "Okay." She said, she was shocked.

"I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you and blaming you." She said. "Its okay sweetie you didn't know, but I would like you to think about getting to know Stephanie, she is really nice." Hunter said, Nikki nodded.

"I'll think about it." She said, Hunter smiled and hugged her and left the house. He knew his daughter had a lot to think about.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Telling The Guys

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**MONDAY**

"Do I have to tell them?" Nikki asked Roman as they ate breakfast together. Roman sighed. "Yes, we either tell them or we break up. I can't do this anymore. I can't hide anymore, it's a pain in the ass." Roman said, Nikki nodded.

She knew she had to do this. She had to do this for Roman. Roman turned around and went to the sink to pour his coffee down the sink.

Nikki sighed and got up and went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll tell them, you're right. Its not fair on you to make you hide things and I don't like hiding how I feel about you." Nikki said, Roman smiled and turned around and kissed her.

"And how do you feel about me?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "I need to shower." Nikki said dodging the question. She went upstairs to get ready for work.

She had a shower and got out and did her hair and makeup and got ready for work. She dressed in her Camo Charmer Capri's, her Black Always Thermal Cowl Tunic and her Black Heels. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs and grabbed her phone and keys.

"Ready?" Nikki asked, Roman. Roman nodded and smiled and they headed out the door. They got into their cars and drove off to work. Nikki was so nervous. She was scared to tell her brother's about her relationship with Roman.

She didn't want to cause issues and she didn't want her brother's ruining what she and Roman had. She got to work, parked and headed inside. She walked in and saw everyone in the conference room. She sighed and walked in.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" she asked. "There's something I need to tell everyone, especially you Dean and Seth." She said, her brother's looked at her. "What's up?" Dean asked his sister.

"Uh you know I've been seeing someone." She said. They nodded. "You both know him." She said, they looked shocked. "WHAT?!" Dean asked, Nikki sighed and closed her eyes.

"Its Roman. Roman and I have been seeing one another for about five months." She said, Dean and Seth both looked at Roman and Dean growled, this wasn't happening. They had a code. He couldn't believe his ears right now.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled, he flew at Roman and knocked him to the ground. Nikki was shocked as both Dean and Seth hammered him. Hunter finally managed to pull them away.

"Enough!" he snapped. Dean and Seth looked at Roman in disgust. "You're a dick and I want you to get your shit out of my house." Seth snapped at his ex friend. Nikki sighed and looked at Roman.

"This is why I didn't want to tell them." She said, she stormed off. "No I am so not done with you!" Dean shouted after her. "My friend really? You had to go after my friend of all people?" he asked her, Nikki sighed.

"It wasn't intentional. It just happened." She said, Dean shook his head. "I don't care Nikki. You betrayed us. You're sleeping with our best friend, this isn't right." Dean said, Nikki sighed. "You're right Dean, you and Seth always have to come first, fuck everyone else." She said.

"I am happy for the first time since Randy screwed me over, he makes me happy, that should be enough for you but you can't handle anything that you have no control over." She said.

"Roman and I are together and its going to stay that way, so get over it, accept it or get the hell out of my life." She said, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the office. Roman sighed and followed her. "You okay babe?" he asked.

"I told you this would happen." She said, Roman sighed. Nikki looked up at him and saw the bruises beginning to form. "Baby you need to put some ice on your face." Nikki said, Roman shrugged. "I'll be fine." He said.

"No come on." She said, she took his hand and took him inside into the kitchen and she grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a towel and pressed it to Roman's cheek. "I guess I have to figure out where I'm gonna move to." Roman said.

"I might see if I can stay at Dwayne's condo or something." Roman said, Nikki sighed as she looked at him. "Stay with me." She said, Roman looked at her.

"What?" he asked. "Stay at my place until you sort something out. You're there every night anyway." She said, "You sure about that? I mean you have Ayden." Roman said. "I'm sure baby. Ayden loves you." She said, Roman smiled.

"Okay but I promise I won't be there long. I'll find something soon." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "How about we go back to your place and pack your things." Nikki said, Roman smiled at her and nodded.

They headed off. They got to Roman's place and went to his room and Nikki sat on the bed while Roman packed his things up.

"So this is the room huh?" she asked him, Roman laughed. "Yeah." Roman said. "How much action has this bed seen?" she asked as she bounced up and down on it. Roman laughed.

"Not nearly as much as you'd think." He said. "Come on tell me." Nikki said, Roman sighed. "A few hook ups here and there, nothing serious." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Was it better than being with me?" she asked. Roman looked at her. "No. Trust me when I say this, but you are the best I've ever had." He said.

"Well worth the wait." He added. Nikki smiled. "Ditto baby." She said, Roman smiled.

"So I was better than Randy?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "Yeah….He wasn't really interested in my needs when it came to sex." She said.

"It was all about him." She said. "It was kind of like a wham bam thankyou ma'am kinda thing even though we were married." She said.

"I had to get myself off." She added. Roman licked his lips. "Now that I would like to see. I would love to see you pleasuring yourself." Roman said, Nikki laughed at him.

"Maybe I'll give you a show sometime." She said, Roman laughed and kissed her deeply.

He had so much fun with her, he really did. He was excited to see where this relationship went.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Meeting Dwayne

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Roman was officially moved into Nikki's place and things were going well for the couple.

Things hadn't been settled between, Nikki, Roman, Seth and Dean though, working together was not a good environment.

Nikki and Roman didn't care though because at the end of the day they were together and happy and that's what mattered most to them.

Ayden loved having Roman there, they would do a lot of things together and Nikki loved seeing them bonding together, it was so cute and sweet. Tonight Roman and Nikki were going out to dinner with Dwayne and his new girlfriend Mickie.

Apparently they were getting serious and Dwayne wanted his cousin to meet his new girl and Roman wanted to introduce Nikki to his cousin as well.

Nikki knew about Dwayne through what Roman had told her, so she was looking forward to meeting him as well. She wanted to get along with him, Dwayne was Roman's family. Roman took pride in his heritage and his family, they were very close.

She just wanted things to be okay. That was all. Nikki was currently in her bathroom doing her hair and makeup.

She wanted to make a good impression on her boyfriend's cousin. She had her hair down and wavy and her makeup was natural but she had a pink lip.

Once she was done with the hair and makeup she went into her closet and got ready for the night. She dressed in her Sexy Two-Tone High Low Design Cut Out Crewneck Chiffon Mini Dress, her Black One-Button Long Sleeves Knitting Cotton Jacket, her Fabulous Stiletto Heel Micro Suede Piping Peep Toe Shoes.

Once she had her clothes on she looked for some accessories and put them on. She put on her Elegant Black Metal Women's Fashion Dangle Earrings, her Chic Two-Tone Shiny Metal Women's Bracelet and her Glamorous Black Metal Fashion Ring.

She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and keys and put them inside her Charming Hasp Closure Satin Hard Case Clutch Bag and headed downstairs.

She walked downstairs and Roman looked up at her and smiled. She looked amazing. He went over to her and hugged her and kissed her. "You look amazing." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Ready to go?" Roman asked.

"Yep." She said, Roman smiled. They left the house and got into his car and he drove them to the restaurant.

They got there and Roman handed the keys to the valet and they headed inside. Roman saw Dwayne and he smiled and took Nikki over to him, Dwayne smiled and stood up and hugged his cousin.

They sat down together and smiled. "Rome, this is Mickie." Dwayne said, Roman smiled. "This is Nikki." Roman said, Nikki smiled and shook Dwayne's and Mickie's hands.

They smiled and glanced over their menus and ordered their meals for the night. Dwayne ordered the Berkshire Pork Chop, Mickie got the Sesame-Crusted Yellow Fin Tuna, Roman got the Stuffed Frenched Chicken and Nikki got the Shrimp Scampi. Once their meals came they started eating.

"So Nikki you work with Roman?" Dwayne asked, Nikki nodded and swallowed her bite of food and wiped her mouth. "Yeah I work in the office, but I also go out with the guys." She said. Dwayne smiled.

"That's cool. I've met your brother's a few times." Dwayne said. "Oh and what's your opinion of them?" she asked, Dwayne laughed.

"Uh they're nice, but intense. Especially Dean." Dwayne said, Nikki looked at him and smiled. "Yeah Dean is very intense. Try being his sister. Its so hard." She said, Dwayne smiled.

"Yeah I gathered that. Roman informed me about what happened." Dwayne said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah its hard to work with them knowing that things are weird between all of us. I mean I hate that Roman is being shut out, I want them to come around." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"I'm fine baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "So how did you and Mickie meet?" Roman asked. "She was an extra on one of my movies." Dwayne said, Nikki smiled.

"Cool." She said. Dwayne nodded. "So Roman also told me you're divorced and you have a kid?" Dwayne asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah Ayden is four years old." She said, Dwayne smiled.

Nikki grabbed her phone and showed Dwayne and Mickie a picture of Ayden. They smiled and commented on how cute he was. "Oh my god, I know who you are." Mickie said suddenly. Nikki looked at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You're that girl from you tube." Mickie said. "You tube?" Roman asked.

"Yeah you were singing in it." Mickie said, Nikki frowned. "I think you're thinking of someone else. I'm not on you tube." She said.

"I'll show you." Mickie said. She grabbed her phone and found the video and showed Nikki and Roman.

Nikki was shocked as she watched the video. It was here at the open mic night singing.

"Oh my god, who posted this?" she asked. "Someone in the crowd, you've got a lot of hits. People love it." Mickie said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said.

It was a shock that she was on you tube and a hit. She never in a million years thought that she would be on you tube and that people would really be liking her music and her voice.

"You're amazing baby." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks baby. I can't believe this." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her.

"You deserve it, you're an amazing singer." He said, Nikki smiled. The group finished off dinner and desert and had a few drinks before leaving.

They said their goodbyes and Nikki and Roman headed back to her place. They got there and headed upstairs.

Roman smiled at her and kissed her deeply. "Wanna shower with me?" Nikki asked, Roman smirked.

"Definitely." He said as he dragged her into the bathroom.

Roman and Nikki walked into the bathroom and Roman turned the shower on and they stepped under the hot spray. Nikki's shower was pretty big it could fit them both in it if they were laying down. He loved it. It was always so relaxing in there.

They grabbed the soap and lathered each other up and they washed their bodies, Nikki relaxed under the sprays and washed her hair, Roman smiled at her and held her from behind rubbing some soap onto her stomach and perky breasts.

Nikki relaxed against his body, it felt so nice to be with him like this. She loved having him living there with her and Ayden.

She secretly didn't want him to leave but she didn't want to tell him that.

She wasn't as open with her feelings since Randy screwed her around. She held things back and she hated it.

Roman leaned down and kissed her neck and Nikki moaned out his name.

His lips always set her skin on fire. She turned around and leaned against the white tiles.

Roman walked over to her and held her by her hips as her hands ran up and down his big arms. "I love your arms." She said. Roman smirked.

"Really?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah they're so big and muscular and I love this tattoo. I can't get enough of it. Gets me all hot and bothered when I see it." She said.

"A tattoo turns you on?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Tats are a huge turn on for me. Why do you think I went for Randy?" she asked, Roman laughed at her and leaned down and kissed her.

"God you're strange, but I like it." He said, Nikki smiled at him and pulled him down by the back of his neck for a kiss.

Roman slid his tongue into her mouth as his hands travelled up her body and cupped her breasts in his large hands. He massaged them and tweaked her nipples.

Nikki moaned as Roman played with her breasts. Her hands ran down Roman's body until it came to his member and she took it into her hands and stroked him.

Roman moaned and broke the kiss and they looked at one another with a heated gaze. "Oh fuck I want you." Roman said, Nikki moaned.

"I want you too baby. Always want you." Nikki said, Roman smiled, he cupped her ass in his hands and spanked it a few times, Nikki moaned as she felt Roman's hardness rub against her wetness. "Now?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yes now." She told him, Roman smiled and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and lined himself up with her entrance.

Slowly he pushed inside her tightness encasing him inside of her.

She always felt so fucking good to him. He slowly started pushing in and out of Nikki.

Nikki moaned as Roman thrusted in and out of her, she closed her eyes and let Roman work his magic. "Fuck baby….." Roman moaned.

"I know Roman…..Feels so good." She moaned as his pace got faster and faster.

"Oh yes! Fuck me." Nikki cried out, Roman smirked at her and continued fucking her harder and faster.

"Oh baby…..yes" Roman moaned Nikki moaned back in response, this was so hot and passionate, she knew she wasn't going to be able to last long but she didn't care and she doubted Roman would the way he was moaning and groaning for her. "Bed." She whispered and Roman nodded.

He switched the water off and carried Nikki to the bed keeping himself inside of her.

He laid her down on the bed and held her legs up in the air as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

Nikki moaned louder and louder screaming the walls down at how good Roman felt inside of her.

She loved having him inside of her, he felt so perfect to her, like they were a perfect fit. "Oh baby…" Nikki moaned.

"You gonna cum?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and closed her eyes tight.

"Who are you going to cum for baby? Tell me" Roman said, Nikki opened her eyes and looked at him. "You baby. I'm gonna cum for you." She said.

"That's right baby. Cum for me." He said, Nikki looked into his eyes as she said the heated words and it was all it took for her to climax long and hard.

Roman groaned as her tightness encased her. "Fuck baby you feel so good. I am not gonna last." He said. Nikki smiled.

"Pull out" she said, Roman frowned and pulled out of her and Nikki pushed him onto his back and slowly took Roman's hardness into her mouth and sucked him off.

"Oh shit yes!" Roman cried out as Nikki deep throated him. She was so good at giving head it was always so amazing to have her mouth on him.

"You want me to cum in your mouth?" he asked her Nikki groaned around his length and nodded and Roman growled and felt his orgasm approaching. He grinned. "Oh fuck!" he screamed as he came down Nikki's throat.

Nikki continued sucking him dry as she swallowed all of his load. She let his cock go with a 'pop' and she crawled up his body and kissed him.

Roman smiled at her and brushed her wet hair behind her ear. "We need another shower." He said, Nikki laughed. "Yes we do." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her deeply. He loved doing anything with her, she was amazing.

His eyes went wide as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

He didn't just love doing anything with her, but he loved her. He never thought they would get to this point but they did. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her. Ever.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Setting Things Straight

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Nikki sighed as she walked back into the house. She had just said goodbye to Ayden for a few days.

Today she, Roman, John, Nicole, Dean, Brie, Seth and some friends were going to Vegas for the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Nikki was happy to be going but she knew she was going to miss her son.

They would be in Vegas for about 3 days. Tonight was the separate parties and then tomorrow night they had a dinner together and then they would leave in the afternoon the next day.

Hunter and Stephanie would also be coming but they weren't arriving until tomorrow evening. They didn't want to do the whole party scene. Hunter felt too old and Stephanie was pregnant and not in the mood for it.

Roman saw Nikki as she walked into the house. He sighed and went over to her. "It'll be okay. Once we get to Vegas you'll have a good time and forget about it all." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna go have a shower." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. She walked up to her room and had a nice shower and washed her hair before getting out and getting ready for the day.

She dressed in her Pink Wonderful Long Pants, her Fashion Pink Cotton Blended Spaghetti Tank, her Shaping Black Zipper Cotton Long Hoodie and her sneakers. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bags for the weekend and headed downstairs.

Roman took the bags from her and he loaded them up into the car. Nikki made sure everything was turned off and that the alarm was set and they left the house.

They got into the car and Roman drove them to the airport.

"You will have fun baby." Roman said. "At least you don't have to be with Dean and Seth." Roman said. "They still ignoring you?" Nikki asked.

"Yep. Its getting to the point where I am thinking about quitting, finding another bondsman to work for. I can't work with them if I don't trust that they have my back." Roman said, Nikki sighed. "Shit baby. I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave. I love working with you." She said.

"Yeah, I love working with you too, but its getting ridiculous babe." He said. "I know." She said. "I've had enough of it as well and I am going to set them straight." She said, Roman glanced at her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "I'm going to tell them what they are gonna do." She said, Roman sighed he hoped Nikki knew what she was doing.

They got to the airport, parked and headed inside. They were catching a jet to go to Vegas. They met up with their friends and family and they got onto the jet. Nikki looked at Seth and Dean as the plane took off.

It was time to sort this out once and for all. She walked over to them and sat down in front of them.

"Don't even think about moving or saying something." She told them, they looked at her. "Listen to me." She told them.

"I am sick and tired of everything that has been happening. You're ignoring me and Roman and its not right." She said.

"We have done nothing but fall for one another and be happy together." She said.

"He broke the guy code." Seth snapped. "I said don't talk." She said. "Who gives a shit about some stupid guy code." Nikki said.

"Its some stupid thing you men do to make sure that no one crosses a line." She said.

"Roman and I have known each other as long as you've known him and we've always been close you know that. It was inevitable that eventually something was going to happen with us." She said.

"He's been there through everything in my life, when mom and dad divorced and mom left, when I got married, when Ayden was born and when I got divorced. He's been there for me always and I can't ever thank him enough." She said.

"He's an amazing man and you know he is otherwise you wouldn't be friends with him." She said. Dean and Seth sighed.

"I am happy and I thought that my brother's would be happy for me." She said. "I've always supported you." She said.

"When you and Brie got together I was there for you whenever you thought it wasn't right or that she was going to break up with you. I was there." She told Dean.

"And you, you're a fucking man whore a different girl every night but I don't say something to you. I support you and I go out with you and help you get over your hangovers." She said to Seth.

"For once I wanted my brother's to be there for me and support me and my decision." She snapped.

"You hated it when I married Randy and you made it clear, then I got a divorce and you were happy and now that I am finally happy with a guy who is amazing you can't suck it up and be happy for me because of some stupid guy code. Fuck that and fuck you both." She snapped.

"I am going to be with Roman whether you like it or not and if you can't accept the man that I am happiest with then you're not the brothers or the men I thought you were." She said.

"I love you both, you're my best friends. But you need to see past the betrayal and realise that Roman makes me happy and that's all that matters in the end is that I am happy." She said. She sighed and got up and went back over to Roman who kissed her softly.

Dean and Seth watched them and sighed, what Nikki had said had really hit them hard and they knew they had been complete jerks and they were so mad at themselves they really were.

The plane touched down in Vegas and they got off and headed to the Palms Hotel and Resort. They got there and all checked into their rooms.

Nikki and Roman went up to their amazing room, it was stunning and Nikki couldn't wait to spend the next few days there having fun and enjoying life with her man, her brother's and her friends.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Making Things Right

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**HOURS LATER**

"So what are you doing?" Roman asked Nikki as they laid in bed together relaxing. "Well I am going to go meet up with the girls and do a little shopping before tonight." She said, Roman smiled. "Oh, what are you gonna buy?" Roman asked, Nikki shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "Why don't you pick up something sexy?" he asked her. Nikki looked at him. "Like what?" she asked. "Hmmmm. I've always had this fantasy of the naughty school girl." He said, Nikki blushed. "Or there's the maid, the nurse and the cheerleader." Roman said, Nikki laughed at him. "Is there any fantasy you don't like?" she asked. "Nope. I like them all." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "I'll see what I can do then." She said kissing him.

"I need to get changed first though. Its hot here." She said, Roman nodded. Nikki got up and found something to wear and got changed. She changed into her Blue Sexy Halter Convertible Pleated Cotton Maxi Dress and her Chic Black Rivet PU Leather Open Toe Woman's Wedge Shoes, she grabbed her Fashion Black PU Womens Hobo Bag and she kissed Roman and headed out the door. She met the girls down in the lobby and they hit up the hotel stores. The girls picked up a bit of everything really, but Nikki didn't need clothes and shoes. She had a full closet full at home and some of the stuff she had yet to wear. "Not getting anything?" Brie asked her boyfriend's sister. Nikki shook her head. "Nah I am set." She said. "I do want to pick up some lingerie though and some sexy costumes." She said Brie laughed.

"Sounds good." She said. "So Dean talked to me about your conversation on the plane." Brie said as they looked at some perfume. Nikki looked at her. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "Yeah….Whatever you said got through to him. Before I left he said he and Seth were going to talk to Roman about everything and try and sort things out." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "Good I am glad. I just hate having this tension between us, I mean Roman is thinking about quitting and finding a job somewhere else." She said. "Well hopefully by the time we get back to our rooms the boys would have sorted everything out." Brie said, Nikki nodded she hoped so.

"What's Nicole trying on?" Nikki asked. "Oh some shoes. She is a shoe junkie I swear." Brie laughed. Nikki smiled. Nicole bought a few pairs of shoes and they moved on to the next store which was the store Nikki wanted to go to.

The lingerie and sex store, they all looked around and picked out and few things for their men.

Nikki got a lot of things for her and Roman to enjoy she got a Sexy Black White Split Polyester Lace Babydoll Maid's Outfit, a Alluring Black Plaid Polyester School Girl Costume, a Sexy Pink and Black Split Colour Polyester Ruffles Open Bust Outfit, a Sexy White Halter Sexy Nurse Costume, a Sexy Orange Colour Block Polyester Ruffles Cropped Cheerleader Outfit and a Sexy Black Acrylic Spandex Teddie. She went nuts in the store she also got some other little things as well for the bedroom.

She had never wanted to experiment in the bedroom with a guy before but she trusted Roman with all her heart so she wanted to try something new and refreshing. She just hoped Roman enjoyed it as much as she knew she would.

**MEANWHILE**

Roman got up and answered the hotel room door as someone knocked. He opened the door and was shocked to see Dean and Seth there. "Hey can we come in?" Dean asked. Roman nodded and let them in, they sat on the couch and Roman sat on the bed.

"SO what's up?" Roman asked them. "We came to apologise. We have been complete dicks to both you and Nikki but more so to you. You are our best friend and we treated you like shit." Dean said. "I shouldn't have kicked you out of the house. that's our place together." Seth said.

"We were just pissed because we thought you betrayed us by going after Nikki but she made us realise that you didn't go after her, you both just fell for one another." Dean said, Roman nodded. "Guys, I didn't go after her at all it just kind of happened." Roman said.

"I know I am going to regret asking but how did it happen?" Dean asked. "John and Nicole's engagement party six months ago." Roman said.

"We were both there just having fun and we were hanging out. You two had your dates and we were the single ones there with no dates so we spent a lot of the night together just us. At the end of the night I offered to take her home and I took her home and she invited me in for coffee and to chat. We sat on her couch and talked until like three in the morning, talking about anything and everything. As I was leaving. She hugged me and I kissed her, that's how we started." Roman explained. "Oh so it wasn't a drunken hook up?" Seth asked.

"No sex?" Seth asked, the thought of Nikki and Roman having sex grossed him out. "No sex." Roman said.

"Just a kiss and just so you know we didn't have sex until like a month or so ago." He added, they both looked at him. "What?" Dean asked. "She wanted to wait and I was willing to wait for her. I'd do anything for her. So I waited." Roman said. "You really like her don't you?" Seth asked.

"I love her." He said. "Really?" Dean asked. "Really. I haven't told her yet though. I am not sure how she will take it. She's guarded with her feelings since Randy. But I do love her and I want to have a future with her." Roman said.

"Marriage?" Dean asked. Roman looked at him. "One day yeah for sure. But not yet. She still has issues with marriage because of Randy. But for now we're happy." He said, Dean and Seth smiled.

"Then we're cool with it. Just don't hurt her." Dean said. "You do and we will fuck you up." Seth added. Roman nodded and smiled.

They looked over to the door when it opened and Nikki walked in with her bags of stuff. She dropped them on the floor and looked at the guys.

"Uh should I be worried?" she asked. "No. We are fine." Dean said. "They're right babe. We've sorted everything out. We're good." Roman assured her, Nikki nodded. "Good. Its about time." She said, Dean and Seth smiled.

"We'll get out of your hair and see you guys tonight." Seth said, he and Dean hugged Nikki and left. Nikki sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off. "Everything is perfect now." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said. "So what did you buy?" Roman asked smirking.

"A bit of everything you asked for. So tonight when we get back here you get to pick a fantasy." She said, Roman smirked. "Oooooh." He said, Nikki laughed.

"So baby, which one will it be tonight?" she asked. "Hmmm…I think I will like the school girl." He said, Nikki smiled. "Okay you can be the teacher." She said. Roman laughed.

"I can't wait until tonight. Tonight is going to be perfect." He said, Nikki laughed and kissed him deeply.

She too couldn't wait until tonight. She really couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Parties And Role Play

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**THAT NIGHT**

"Do you have to walk around in that?" Roman asked groaning. Nikki was in her Green Nylon Black Lace Decoration Bra and her Black Lace Classic Fashion Thong. Nikki looked at him. "I'm getting ready Roman what do you want me to wear?" she asked. "Clothes otherwise I am gonna pounce on you any minute now." He said, Nikki laughed and walked over to wear he was sitting and straddled his lap. She leaned down and kissed him and rolled her hips against his. Roman groaned. "Oh fuck baby. Get off me before I take you." He said, Nikki laughed at him and kissed him. "Tonight this school girl is all yours remember that." Nikki said, Roman smirked. He seriously couldn't wait until tonight.

Nikki got off of Roman and went back into the bathroom and finished doing her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the night out with the girls. She dressed in her Sexy Leopard Mini Dress, her Black Leather Jacket and Her Black Leopard Print Bow Stiletto Heel Silk And Satin Slides. Once she was dressed she put on some accessories and she went back out to Roman. Roman smiled at her and looked at her up and down. "You look so damn hot baby." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks so do you." She said, Roman smiled. "Ready to meet up with the other's?" Roman asked Nikki nodded and smiled and they headed out the door and down to the lobby to meet up with the guys and girls.

They met up with them in the lobby and they all went their separate ways. "So why aren't we going with the girls?" Roman asked the guys. "Because this is a bachelor party dude. We need to hit the strip clubs." Seth said.

"I don't want some stripper rubbing up against me." Roman said. "Yeah Brie will kick my ass If she knows we went to a strip club." Dean added. "And I would rather have your sister rub up on me." Roman said, the three Helmsley boys looked at him. "Too soon?" Roman asked, they nodded.

"No talk about sex with our sister." Dean said, Roman nodded and smiled as they went to a little club. They grabbed some drinks and sat down together. "So John how does it feel to be getting married in a few weeks?" Roman asked.

John smiled. "I'm happy. I can't wait to get married. I love her and I want to spend my life with her. It feels right." John said, Roman smiled.

"SO I heard you're in love with my sister." John said, Roman looked at Seth and Dean. "You two are like gossiping school girls." He said, they laughed. "He's her brother, he deserved to know as well." Dean said. "So its true then?" John asked, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I love her." He said, John smiled. "You told her that yet?" John asked. "God no. I don't think she would react well. She thinks she hides it but I can see right through her sometimes." Roman said.

"Yeah getting past her shell is hard. Especially since Randy." John said. "She'll come out of it eventually. You just need to hang on." John said, Roman smiled and nodded. "I plan to." He said, John smiled.

**MEANWHILE**

"To Nicole and John!" the girls toasted as they drank champagne. "Lets party." Nicole said, Nikki and the girls laughed at her and they went out onto the dance floor and started dancing together. Suddenly Nikki felt someone's hands on her she turned around and saw a strange guy.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the guy asked. "No thanks, I'm fine." She said. But the guy kept on at her. "Come on one drink? Its Vegas." He said. Nikki sighed. "I'm with friends, sorry." She said. "Let me buy you a drink." He insisted.

He grabbed her arm and tried to force her Nicole and Brie were panicked not sure what to do, they both called their boyfriends. Nikki sighed as the guy held her arm tight.

This guy was gonna die. She wasn't some naive little girl, she could take care of herself. She grabbed his arm and reversed the hold and held it behind his back, he cried out in pain and Nikki kicked him in the balls and he fell to his knees.

"You wanna force girls to have a drink with you, don't try and force one that can take care of herself you prick." She snapped. "What the fuck!" he asked. "What? You thought I was a whore?" she asked.

"You look like one!" he snapped, Nikki wrenched his arm back further nearly breaking it. "Nikki! Enough!" she heard, she looked and saw Dean, John, Seth and Roman. "Let him go." Dean said. "He called me a whore." She said. Dean looked at Roman.

"Baby let the guy go. We all know you can break his arm, just let him go, let security handle it." Roman said, Nikki sighed and let the guy go.

"Pussy." She called him, Roman shook his head. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Fine. I can take care of myself I didn't need you four rushing in. I'm not a damsel in distress." She said. "Hey, we came to help." Roman said, annoyed at her attitude. "Whatever." She snapped.

"I'm outta here." She said. Roman sighed. "Go after her, make her talk to you. She's putting those walls up again." Dean said, Roman sighed and left the club and caught up with Nikki. "Don't you walk away from me, talk to me." He said as he caught up with her. "What?" she asked.

"Talk to me. Fucking hell. You're always doing this closing up on me and not telling me what's wrong." He said. "I told you what was wrong, I didn't need you in there saving me." She said.

"That's not the problem and you know it." Roman said, Nikki sighed and closed her eyes. "Baby-" she said. "No, you're not getting out of this one. I want you to TALK TO ME." He said. Nikki sighed.

"He hurt you, that's what is wrong isn't it?" Roman asked. "Randy did the same thing to you?" Roman asked. "Don't analyse me." Nikki snapped. Roman didn't care if she was angry.

"He used to hurt you." Roman said. Nikki nodded and the tears came. "Baby why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked. "Because I felt weak and alone. I mean I could easily overpower him but I let him treat me like crap I let him hurt me." She said.

"It doesn't make you weak. You've made it through all this baby. It makes you strong." Roman said. "I don't feel strong at all I hate this. I hate men like that." She said. Roman sighed. "What Randy did to you was wrong baby on so many levels but you can't take it out on every guy." He said. "I would never hurt you and I hope you believe that." He said, Nikki sighed. "I DO. Its just hard to get past it." She said. "I know baby. Look how about we forget everything and go back and have some fun?" Roman asked. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Sure babe." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her and they went back into the club intent on having fun and not wasting time on low life guys who try to take advantage.

**LATER ON**

Nikki and Roman got back to their room and smiled at one another as they continued making out. Nikki pushed Roman onto the bed. "Stay here, I will be out in a minute." She said before walking into the bathroom and getting changed into her little outfit. She dressed in her school girls outfit, the outfit was black with a black and green plaid design, it came with a short skirt, lace panties, a black bra top and a green and black plaid tie. She put it on and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail so she looked like she was a school student. She laughed at herself briefly before continuing to get ready. She pulled on her black and sheer thigh high stockings and her black platform heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. She had never done this before but she was excited to try this with Roman she really was.

She took a deep breath before walking out of the room and into the lounge area of their suite. Roman looked at her up and down as she stood before him, looking like his fantasy. He licked his lips.

Nikki walked over to him. "I've been a bad girl Sir." She whispered seductively in his ear, Roman groaned at her and pulled her down for a deep harsh kiss.

He picked her up and took her over to the dining table and laid her down on it. He kissed her again and smirked at her. "Fuck you look hot like this baby." He said, Nikki giggled at him. He slowly took his time peeling off the tie and the skirt.

Leaving her in stockings, heels, panties and bra. "God I am gonna blow just looking at you." He said. Nikki laughed. "Come on Sir.." She said, Roman looked at her and smiled.

He reached around and unclasped the bra and threw it to the side. He leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth slowly sucking on it gently. He pulled away and reached up and sucked on Nikki's earlobe.

"Rub yourself baby." Roman said. Nikki moaned and her hand slowly travelled down her body and she rubbed her wetness through the lace panties she wore she could feel how wet she was through the material. Roman always had that effect of her. Roman stood back and watched as Nikki leaned on the table rubbing herself through her panties it was such an erotic sight to see.

Roman slowly walked over to her and he ran his hands over her body, he cupped her breasts in his hands as she continued rubbing herself he grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his.

He slid his tongue into Nikki's mouth and he kissed her with such passion Nikki thought she was about to explode. "You been naughty?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Uh huh." She said, she loved this role playing thing. It was so fun and exciting.

Especially playing it with Roman. "Get on your knees." He said, Nikki licked her lips and eagerly got on her knees and freed Roman's straining erection from his jeans, Roman stepped out of them and Nikki looked at his long, hard length and stroked him a few times before licking at the head of his shaft.

She cupped her own breast as she slowly went down on him swirling her tongue around his hardness, Roman moaned and laid his hands on the back of Nikki's head as she continued to blow him. Roman pulled her up and kissed her hard before laying her back onto the table.

She lifted her hips as Roman peeled her lace panties away from her body and he threw them over his shoulder. He peeled his shirt off of himself and threw it in the same direction as Nikki's panties.

He held her legs up in the air and spanked her perfect as, Nikki made a little noise and Roman wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Do it again." She said, Roman smirked and continued spanking her, it wasn't hard, it was just perfect. He held her legs there and ran his thumb over her wetness making Nikki moan and shiver at the same time. He pulled her onto the edge of the table and he got down on his knees. "God baby." He said. Nikki looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "Nothing you're just fucking perfect." He said, Nikki blushed. She wasn't used to the compliments that Roman gave her on a near daily basis. Roman spread her legs and smirked at her, he blew a light breath on her wetness and Nikki moaned loudly.

"Shit baby." She said giggling Roman laughed at her and slowly licked at her folds. Nikki held the back of her knees for support as Roman began loving at her wetness.

He dove right in and began licking and sucking at her. Nikki couldn't control her moans, Roman was a master at giving her oral she loved it so much. She held onto the top of his head as he continued licking and sucking at her. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"You ready for me?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Oh yes." She said, Roman smiled and he pulled her closer to him and he lined himself up and pushed himself inside of her. "OH!" Nikki moaned loudly as Roman's large girth was inside of her. "You okay?" Roman asked her fearing he had hurt her.

"Fuck yes baby. Move." She said grabbing onto his large shoulders. Roman leaned down and kissed her and started moving in and out of her at a normal pace. "Harder." Nikki moaned, Roman smirked and started pushing into her harder and faster.

All you could hear in the room was the moans of them both, the creak of the table beneath them and Roman's balls slapping hard against Nikki's ass.

Nikki was flying high right now, she didn't care about anything other than Roman pounding away at her. They had never done it this hard and passionate before it was so damn hot. "Oh shit Roman!" she screamed.

"Don't you cum yet." Roman said. He could always tell when Nikki was about to cum and he didn't want her to cum yet.

"Baby." She said whining a little. "I know baby, just a little longer." He said, he wanted them to cum together. Nikki moaned as Roman continued his thrusts she laid there feeling the pleasure overwhelming her.

"Oh fuck baby cum." Roman moaned Nikki moaned loudly as she came hard, Roman continued thrusting into her before pulling out and Cumming all over her stomach and breasts. Nikki moaned feeling his seed all over her. Roman leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Did that fulfil your fantasy?" she asked, Roman nodded. "Oh yeah." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You gotta go on the pill babe." He said. "WHY?" Nikki asked as they got up and headed to the bathroom to get clean. "Because I hate pulling out. I wanna cum inside of you." He said, Nikki blushed at his admission.

"I'll speak to my doctor when we get home then." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her. "Thankyou for doing that for me." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Anything for you." She said, Roman smiled he was so lucky to have her, he really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Love

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she woke up, she was hung-over a little and sore down below. Roman had given it to her hard last night. She of course loved it but right now she was sore. She sat up and she slowly walked over to the bathroom and had a shower for the day.

She washed herself before getting out and drying off. She did her hair and her makeup and got dressed. She dressed in her Black Forever Sexy Classic Demi Top And Fold Over Bottom Bikini, her Pink Maxi Bra Top Dress and her Wedge Sandals.

Once she was dressed she sat down on the bed and yawned once again. The door opened and Roman walked in, he had just been to the gym for an early work out. He smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her.

"I'm gonna shower then we can go grab breakfast." He said, Nikki nodded and laid down on the bed.

Roman came out about 15 minutes later and saw Nikki on the bed. "You okay babe?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"Yeah fine, but hungry." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. "Lets go get some food with the other's then." He said, Nikki smiled and they left the room. Roman held Nikki's hand as they got onto the elevator. "You're quiet this morning." Roman commented Nikki sighed.

"I'm a little sore." She said, Roman's eyes went wide. "Shit baby was I that rough?" he asked. "NO and I wanted it, but I am regretting it right now. I will be fine but we need to take a break for the day." She said.

"Yeah its fine. I never wanted to hurt you baby." Roman said, Nikki smiled and looked up at him. "I know babe. I know. It's not your fault I asked for it and I wanted to so its fine." She said, Roman nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Yes, I am." She said, Roman smiled at her. They got downstairs and met Dean, Brie, John, Nicole and Seth in the restaurant.

They sat down with them and ordered a bunch of different foods to eat. "So did you guys have a good night last night?" Dean asked the group. "Yeah it was fun. I had a great time." Nicole said.

"Yeah me too." Brie said, Dean smiled at his girlfriend. "Did you meet anyone Seth?" Nikki asked. "Yeah I did, she's hot and I like her, she's going to come to the pool later on. You can meet her then." Seth said, Nikki smiled at her brother.

"Cool." She said. "So how was your night when you got back to your room?" Nicole asked, Nikki and Roman smiled.

"It was fine, we just chilled out." Nikki said. Her brother's didn't need to know what really happened.

"So are we all going to the pool after breakfast?" Roman asked. "Yeah we are. Its gonna be a nice day hanging out in the sun, we have our own cabana. So it will be relaxing." John said, they all nodded and smiled. They finished breakfast and headed off for the day, Dean frowned as he watched his sister walk with a limp sort of. He looked at Roman.

"Is she okay?" he asked. "Yeah why?" Roman asked. "Why is she limping?" he asked. "Oh I think she sprained her ankle last night in her heels." Roman lied, he wasn't going to explain to Dean why his sister was really limping around the place.

They got to the pool area and settled into the Cabana. Nikki ordered a mimosa and started drinking. "You okay sis?" Dean asked. "Yeah fine." She said.

"Roman told me what happened last night, why you're limping." He said Nikki's eyes went wide. "He what?" he asked.

"Yeah he told me everything." He said. "Look Dean it was just a bit of fun and Roman had this fantasy so I wanted to do it for him and things got a bit hard." She said, Dean looked at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about? He told me you sprained your ankle dancing in your heels." He said, Nikki sighed and put her head in her hands.

"You fucking asshole." Dean snapped at Roman. Nikki sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I thought you told him about last night but I just did, he's not happy" she said, Roman sighed.

"Look man-" "No I can't believe you did this to her." Dean said. "Dean I wanted it. It wasn't like he forced me or anything." She said, Dean looked at her.

"Dean we're a couple, we're going to have sex, get used to it." Nikki said, she was sick and tired of Dean's attitude. She got up and took off her shoes and dress and went and got into the water.

Roman looked at him and shook his head and joined his girl in the water. He swam over to her and they sat beside one another.

"I'm sorry baby. I honestly thought he knew, he acted like he knew." She said.

"Its fine, he needs to understand that we're together and we're going to have sex with one another. He may not like it but it's a fact that its gonna happen whether he's okay with it or not." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're not pissed at me baby." She said. "I'm not. I could never be pissed at you." He said Nikki smiled at him. "Good." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"What time is your dad and Stephanie getting here?" Roman asked, Nikki shrugged. "I don't know babe. I don't know why she is coming." Nikki said, Roman sighed. "Because your dad loves her." He said, Nikki scoffed.

"Whatever." She said. "Why don't you try and get along with her just for your dad?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "Because I don't want some other woman coming in and thinking she's my mom. She's not and even though my mom hasn't been around Stephanie isn't her. She will never be my mother."

"They have known one another six months Roman and they are having a kid together its insane and I don't like it." She said.

"Tonight will you be polite, this is for John and Nicole. Just try for me?" he asked, Nikki sighed.

"Yes I will try for you, but if I see something I don't like I am not going to hold it in. You know me. I am honest." She said. "I know. Just try not to ruin tonight baby." He said.

"I won't." she said, she didn't want to ruin tonight. She just hoped she and Stephanie could at least be polite to one another for Nicole and John's sake.

**THAT NIGHT**

"You going to be much longer babe? The reservations are for seven." Roman called into the bathroom. Nikki walked out and rolled her eyes. "I just have to put my dress on." She said. She had done her hair and makeup. She grabbed her dress off the hanger and slipped it on. The dress was a Black Strapless Peplum Dress, she also put on her Black Tuxedo Jacket, her Black Magnolia Strappy Sandals, her Rhinestone Collar Necklace and her Rhinestone Oval Earrings. She put on some perfume and grabbed her Allover Studded Clutch and looked at Roman. "Ready." She said, Roman smiled and nodded and grabbed her hand and they headed out the door. They got onto the elevator and headed down to the lobby and into the restaurant. They walked in and saw their family so they went over to them and sat down. Nikki put her jacket over the back of her chair as she sat down.

They all looked over their menus and ordered some food along with some champagne. "I'd like to make a toast to John and Nicole. I am so proud of you son. You've found your perfect girl and I couldn't be happier for you." Hunter said, everyone smiled and toasted to them. Their meals came and they started eating. "So sweetie have you spoken to Ayden?" Hunter asked his daughter. "No. Randy and I have this kind of deal where when he is with me he doesn't call and when he is with him I don't call. I like to give them their alone time. They need it." She said, Hunter nodded.

"You're divorced right?" Stephanie asked her. "Uh its being finalized so not divorced yet even though I wish I was. Then I could really move on." She said, Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

"You two live together right?" Stephanie asked Nikki and Roman. "Yeah." Nikki said.

"But I am moving out in a few weeks. I found my own condo which I like. Its perfect for me." Roman said, Nikki frowned. She had no idea that Roman was planning on moving out. She didn't like it at all. She liked having him at her place.

She liked waking up with him. She just liked having him there. She wanted him to stay but she wasn't going to ask him. She didn't want to come off clingy or needy that wasn't her. She wasn't like that.

She hated chasing the guy. She hated it. She wanted Roman to want to stay. She didn't want him to stay just because she wanted him to. She didn't want him to feel obligated to stay with her and Ayden.

"You okay Nikki?" Brie asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah fine. Just thinking about Ayden. I miss him a lot. I can't wait until I see him tomorrow." She said, Brie smiled.

"I bet. I can't wait to get home to Josie." Brie said, Josie was her and Dean's French bulldog. She was the light of their life. They loved that dog more than anything else in the world.

"So girls we have our final fitting for the bridesmaid dresses in a week." Nicole reminded them. "And Nikki John and I wanted to ask you something." Nicole said, Nikki looked at them. "Ask me anything." She said.

"Would you sing a song for us at the reception? Maybe one of yours that we haven't heard yet?" she asked. "Yeah I might try and right you one." She said. "I'd love to sing for you guys." She said, they smiled at her, so glad she said yes.

Nikki felt a hand on her knee and looked at Roman. "What?" she asked. "You okay?" he asked her. "Fine why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You're barely talking to me. Or looking at me." He said, Nikki sighed and closed her eyes. "I just want to spend some time with my brother's Roman that's all. You have to know you're not the only man in my life." She said. "I know that. I was just worried is all." Roman said.

"Well don't be there's nothing to be worried about. Everything is fine. I am fine." She said, Roman nodded. He wasn't convinced though and he had an idea it was all because of him announcing that he was moving into his own place.

He didn't think Nikki would mind, he thought she would like him gone instead of in her way all the time, obviously he was wrong, really wrong.

**HOURS LATER**

Roman and Nikki got back to their hotel room and Nikki sat down and kicked off her shoes before changing into some pyjamas. She sat on the bed and grabbed a pad and pen and started trying to write a song for John and Nicole. "You going to write all night?" Roman asked her.

"I don't know. Not sure. I need to try and write a song. But I don't know if I can." She said, Roman nodded. "I wanted to talk to you." Roman said, Nikki looked at him.

"About?" she asked. "Earlier at dinner when I mentioned about me moving out. You didn't say anything about it." Roman said. Nikki sighed. "How do you feel about me moving out?" he asked. Nikki shrugged.

"If its what you want. Then you should do it. I want you happy." Nikki said, Roman sighed. "You can never just give me a straight answer can you?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you want to hear Roman. So just spit it out." She said. "Tell me how you feel!" he shouted aggravated. Nikki looked at him and stood up. "Fine!" she shouted back.

"I don't want you to move out okay? I want you to stay with me and Ayden and I want you to live with me for good. I want you there with me everyday and every night. I want to be with you Roman. Is that simple enough an answer for you?" she asked, Roman smiled.

"Yeah it is." He said. Nikki looked at him. "If you wanted me to stay all you had to do was say so." He said. Nikki looked at him.

"I didn't know if you'd wanna stay with me and Ayden." She said shyly. "Well I do. I want to be there. I just wanted you to tell me how you felt." He said. "Well I did, happy now?" she asked, Roman laughed.

"Yes. You are such a stubborn brat sometimes." He said. Nikki laughed at him.

"But its okay because I love you for you." Roman said, Nikki looked at him her eyes wide.

"You….You love me?" she asked quietly not believing her ears. "Yeah I do." Roman said, Nikki looked up at him and smiled.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you too." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her, he had gotten her to express her feelings and that was the best feeling in the world to hear her tell him that she loved him.

It meant a lot to him and she knew it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Arguing With Randy

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

"So you made the appointment then?" Roman asked Nikki as he cooked breakfast and she did the coffee. "Yeah this morning at ten am." She said. "So I am going to be late for work." She said.

"What should I tell your dad and brother's?" Roman asked. "Nothing. Just tell them I had a few errands to run that's all." She said. "I might be there a while. I want to make sure I choose the right form of birth control." She said.

"Mama what birf contwoll?" Ayden asked, Nikki looked at him. "Nothing baby, its just something for adults." She said. "Otay." He said and went back to his food. "So can you do me a favour and take Ayden to day care?" she asked her boyfriend. Roman nodded.

"Yeah its on the way to the office so its fine." He said. Nikki smiled at him. They sat down and had breakfast together and Nikki gave Ayden a bath and got him ready for the day.

She dressed her in his Skinny Khakis, his Black, White and Yellow Striped Embroidered-Icon Polo and his Black and White Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star 2 Strap Sneakers. Once he was dressed Nikki took him downstairs and Roman was ready to go.

Nikki took him out to the car and strapped him in and kissed him goodbye and Roman. Once they were gone Nikki went up to her room and had a shower and got ready for the day. She finished her shower and did her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Hi-Rise Wax Coated Skinny Jeans, her Faded Striped Henley, her Green Soft Leather Zip Jacket, her Grey York Platforms, her Green Beaded Torsade Chain Necklace and her Green Pyrite Stud Earrings.

She headed downstairs and was leaving the house when Randy pulled up. She frowned and put her bag in her car. "What's up?" she asked him. "Have you got a minute to talk?" he asked her. "Not really. I have an appointment I need to get to. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you about a few things. Maybe we could meet up after work for dinner or something?" Randy asked. "Yeah sure. Just text me when and where and I will be there." She said, Randy nodded and smiled and left. Nikki got into her car and headed right to the doctor's office.

She got there and got out and headed inside. She signed In and waited to be seen. She wasn't waiting long before her name was called and she sat in the office with her OBGYN Dr. Torrie Wilson.

"So what can I do you for Nikki?" she asked. "Birth control." She said. "Oh so you're having regular sex?" Torrie asked. "Yeah I'm in a relationship. We've had sex already." She said.

"And what kind of birth control did you use?" she asked. "None, he pulled out." She said. "Okay I will go over what we need to and then I would like to give you a regular exam is that okay?" she asked. "Yeah its fine." She said, Torrie smiled.

"There are several different options you can go for in birth control." Torrie said. "There is the Implant, which is a match stick like implant that goes into your arm." She said showing Nikki the implant. Nikki nodded, that wasn't so bad.

"It lasts up to three years and costs $800 up front." She said, Nikki nodded she had the money for it.

"Then we have the birth control patch, its sort of like a nicotine patch, you have to put it on daily." She said, Nikki nodded. "I don't really like that idea, I just fear that I will forget." She said, Torrie nodded.

"Then we have the pills which you've used, but then again you did get pregnant with Ayden while on them so maybe that's not the right thing for you." She said. "Yeah I don't want the pills." She said, Torrie smiled. "Then we have the birth control shot." She said.

"One shot lasts three months, so every three months you will be back in here for another shot. It just goes into your arm." Torrie said Nikki nodded. That was a possibility. "And lastly we have the IUD. It's a small T Shaped device that is inserted into your uterus." She said.

"Now this is about one thousand dollars but lasts up to 12 years and can be taken out whenever you want, but so can the implant." She said, Nikki sighed. "What would you suggest?" she asked.

"I think the implant would be good for you." Torrie said, Nikki nodded. "Can we do it today?" she asked. "Sure can and it works straight away, so no worries there." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Torrie implanted the matchstick like implant into Nikki's arm and she gave her an exam. "You're all good. Keep doing what you're doing." She said.

"I will see you soon." Torrie said, Nikki nodded and smiled and took the pamphlet on the implant and she headed out. She paid the eight hundred dollars and she headed out the door.

She got into her car and headed to the office. She got there and walked inside. Roman saw her. "So?" he asked. "I got the implant." She said. "Thankyou baby." He said. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked when he saw his sister. "Doctors." She said. "Why?" Dean asked. "Just a check up nosey." She said sitting down Dean frowned. "Why so secretive?" Dean asked Nikki sighed.

This thing with Dean was killing her. "I got on birth control happy?" she asked showing him the implant. Dean looked at her and frowned.

"Well at least you're being careful." He said, Nikki nodded. "Now can I get onto my work." She said. "Yeah sorry about being nosey. I just worry about you." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I get it Dean I do, so no worries." She said, Dean smiled at her and went to the morning meeting. "Does it hurt?" Roman asked his girlfriend. "Nope. Its fine. You can barely see it right?" she asked. "Yeah I can't really see it, no one will notice it." He said, Nikki smiled. "So do you wanna do anything tonight?" Roman asked.

"Oh I can't. I have a dinner thing with Randy. He wants to talk to me about something serious. He tried to this morning but I was running late." She said. "Oh." Roman said, Nikki looked at him.

"We're just talking that's all Roman. I love you." She said. "I know. Sorry I just don't like you being alone with him. He's a creep." He said.

"But he is also Ayden's dad." Nikki reminded him, Roman sighed.

He didn't trust Randy but he did trust Nikki so he would have to accept it and be there for Nikki at the end of the night.

**THAT NIGHT**

"So you're not having dinner?" Roman asked as he sat on the bed watching Nikki get ready for the night. "Nope. We're going to get coffee." She said, Roman nodded.

"Okay. I feel more comfortable with that." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I wonder what he wants though." Nikki thought out loud as she slipped on her Levi's Boyfriend Skinny Selvage Jeans.

"Who knows. Maybe its about the divorce or something." Roman said, Nikki nodded and slipped on her Black Cooper & Ella Genie Blouse. She sat down on the bed and pulled on her Black Boots and zipped them up.

"I just hoped he's not going to tell me something that will break Ayden's heart. The last time he wanted to meet up like this was when he told me he was going to be travelling non stop for a few months." She said. Roman sighed.

"Well whatever happens, Ayden has us." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"I won't be gone long, an hour at the most." She said. Roman nodded. "Okay I'll be here." He said, Nikki smiled at him and left the house.

She got into her car and headed to the coffee place. She parked and got out and sat down with Randy as she saw him. They ordered a coffee each and Nikki looked at him.

"So why did you want to meet?" Nikki asked. "Uh I wanted to talk to you about a few things." He said, Nikki nodded.

"The business is really taking off and the other partners are moving the offices to LA." He said. "And I am going with them. I am moving to LA." He said. Nikki sighed.

"I am getting a place there and JoJo is moving in with me." He said.

"Okay." She said. "I know its going to be hard for me to get time with Ayden but I want to make it work." He said. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah we will have to sort something new out with the lawyers." She said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I also wanted to tell you that JoJo and I are planning on getting married." He said, Nikki was shocked.

"We're not even divorced Randy." She said. "I know but when we are officially divorced we will be getting married and she will be my wife." He said. Nikki nodded.

"Okay." She said. "When that happens, I am going to want more time with Ayden. To give him a proper family." Randy said, Nikki looked at him.

"HELL NO." she said. "That's not gonna happen Randy. Not going to happen." She said.

"I am happy for you but this girl. Is not going to be my son's mother. I am his mother and quite frankly I give him a stable life more than you do." She snapped. Randy sighed.

"How? you're a single mother." Randy said. "I'm not alone. I have family and I am seeing someone and he is living with us." She said.

"Who? I should meet this guy." Randy said. "You've already met him. Its Roman. He's been living with us for a while now." She said, Randy looked at her. "Roman really?" he asked, Nikki nodded.

"Were you together before we separated?" Randy asked, "No Randy. I didn't cheat on you." She said Randy sighed.

"Look all we really ever need to talk about is Ayden and things that concern him, our private lives should be kept separate from one another. We're not together anymore and soon we will be divorced." She said.

"We will sort something out with Ayden and this custody thing." She added. Randy nodded. "Okay good." He said.

"I'll see you on Saturday morning when I pick Ayden up." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and left. She couldn't believe Randy was leaving San Diego and going to LA.

Now they had to figure something out with Randy's visits with Ayden, things just got so much more complicated. She got into her car and headed home.

She got home and walked upstairs and saw Roman in bed watching TV. "So how did it go?" Roman asked as he saw her. Nikki shrugged.

"Fine. He's moving to LA. He just wanted to tell me, oh and his girlfriend is moving with him and when the divorce is final he's getting married to her and will want more visits with Ayden which I told him no to. I don't want some nineteen year old thinking she can be my son's mother. He already has one." She said, Roman nodded.

"And I told him about you living with us, he asked if we had been seeing one another before we separated." She said.

"We're not like him," Roman commented. He hated Randy with a passion always had and always will. Nikki sighed and got changed into some pyjamas.

"What's going to happen with Randy's visits then if he's in LA?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, we will have to figure something out with the lawyers and everything." She said. Roman nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you okay with him marrying so quickly?" Roman asked. "I guess I have to be. I have no say in the matter." She said. "Its okay to be sad or jealous." Roman said.

"Why would I be jealous?" she asked him. "Because he's getting married and you're not." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I don't need to get married. I have a great guy and I am happy." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her. "Good. I want you to be happy." Roman said.

"I am you make me SO happy." She said, Roman smiled at her. "Good. Because you make me happy too." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him. She was so glad that she and Roman were together.

He was the best man she had ever been with and she wanted to be with him for a long time she really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. John And Nicole's Wedding

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Tonight was the night of John and Nicole's wedding. Nikki was in the brides room with her, her mom and Brie. Preparing for the ceremony. Nikki went over to Nicole and sat down beside her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am so happy that you and John are doing this. He loves you so much. You've been together a long time and its about time you two got married." She said. Nicole smiled.

"He's my brother and I will always worry about him, but knowing that he has you to count on makes me happy. Just look after him. He needs you to look after him." Nikki said, Nicole smiled and placed her hand on Nikki's.

"I promise you I will always take care of him and I promise I won't keep him from you." She said. She knew Nikki was worried about losing her brother.

"You will never lose your brother I promise you." She said. Nikki smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks." She said. "I better slip into my dress." She said, Nicole nodded. Nikki went into the bathroom and got dressed for the wedding. She dressed in her Red Beaded Open Back Evening Gown and her Black Heels.

Once she was dressed she put on the jewellery and she walked out, the girls smiled at her and Nicole put her wedding dress on and it was time. They headed down to where the wedding was taking place. Brie walked out first and then Nikki.

She winked at Roman as she walked and he smiled at her and Nicole made her entrance with her dad. Her dad handed her off to John and the ceremony began.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The celebrant said, John smiled and pulled Nicole closer and kissed her deeply.

Sealing the deal as Mr. and Mrs. John and Nicole Cena. John had kept their mom's last name but Dean, Seth and Nikki were all Helmsley's.

Everyone applauded them and they headed to the reception hall for the reception. Nikki went over to Roman as she walked in and she gave him a big kiss. "God I needed that." She said. "Really?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled.

"When are you singing?" Roman asked. "When they are ready for me. I need to eat something I am so hungry." She said, Roman laughed at her. "Get something to eat then." He said. "Come with me?" she asked pouting.

Roman laughed and shook her head and grabbed her hand and led her to the buffet and they grabbed some food and drink and sat down together. They started eating and drinking. "Hey sis." She heard, she looked up and saw Seth.

"Hey bro. You look so dashing tonight in your suit." She said, Seth scrunched up his nose. He hated wearing suits. "Nah I don't." he said, Nikki laughed at him. "I wanted to introduce you to someone." Seth said, Nikki smiled and wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Nikki, this is Eva. Eva this is my sister Nikki and her boyfriend Roman who is also my best friend." Seth said, Nikki smiled and shook Eva's hand. She smiled.

"Its nice to meet you Seth has told me all about you." Eva said, Nikki smiled. "Good things I hope." She said, Eva smiled at her.

"Sweetie." Hunter said coming over. "Yeah dad?" she asked. "Its time for your song." Hunter said, Nikki nodded. "I'll be back in five minutes." She said kissing Roman. She went up onto the stage and smiled.

"Nicole and John asked me to sing a song for them, now I didn't write this song, but its an amazing song and I think it sums them up perfectly." She said, she stood in front of the microphone and the band started the music.

"Can't count the years on one hand That we've been together I need the other one to hold you Make you feel, make you feel better. It's not a walk in the park To love each other But when our fingers interlock, Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it 'Cause after all this time I'm still into you." She sung.

John and Nicole smiled at her as they stood there watching.

"I should be over all the butterflies But I'm into you (I'm into you) and baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you." She sung, she looked at Roman who winked at her.

"Recount the night that I first met your mother And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya You felt the weight of the world Fall off your shoulder."

"And to your favorite song We sang along to the start of forever And after all this time I'm still into you" she sang for them.

"I should be over all the butterflies But I'm into you (I'm into you) and baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you." She sung.

"Some things just, some things just make sense And one of those is you and I (Hey) Some things just, some things just make sense And even after all this time (Hey) I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by That I'm not into you!" she sang.

"I should be over all the butterflies But I'm into you (I'm into you) and baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you." She sung ending the song.

Everyone applauded her and Nikki did a little bow.

"To Nicole and John!" she toasted and everyone cheered for them, happy for the newly married couple.

Nikki went over to Roman and he hugged and kissed her softly.

"Awesome as usual." He said, Nikki laughed at him and dragged him over to the dance floor to dance.

He held onto her as they danced and at that moment they both thought about their future, both wondering if this would ever be them, celebrating their wedding.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Big Opportunity

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Roman stop!" Nikki giggled. "What? Is it tickling you?" Roman asked as he ran his hand up and down Nikki's bare leg. Nikki nodded. "Yes. Please stop." She said. Roman laughed at her and laid beside her in bed.

"I think we should stay in bed all day." Roman said. Nikki sighed. "I wish we could but Dean and Brie need help moving." She said. Brie and Dean were moving out of their apartment and into a condo.

"God, he's so annoying." Roman grumbled. "He's your friend." Nikki said while laughing. "Your brother." He said.

"Yes but I didn't chose him, you did." She said as she slipped from bed. Roman laughed and followed her into the bathroom. They walked in and had a quick shower together before getting dressed.

"I'll go make us some coffee." Roman said Nikki nodded and smiled and finished brushing her hair and she got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Black Flat-Front Twill Shorts, her Sequined-Front Crepe Tank, her Embellished Capri Sandals, her Pink Polka Dot Wrap Scarf, her Dolce & Gabbana Square Sunglasses and her Jersey Ruched Cadet Hat.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs. She sat down with Roman and had some coffee together. Roman sat there rubbing his hands over Nikki's thighs. "What's with you today?" she asked. "Horny." He said. Nikki laughed.

"Later baby." She said dropping a kiss onto his lips. "Come on lets go." She said, Roman nodded and they headed to the car.

They got in and Roman drove them over to Dean and Brie's. They got there, got out and headed inside. They walked inside and saw Dean and Brie looking at one another in a stare off.

"Uh hey guys is everything okay?" Roman asked. "No, Nikki your brother is an ass." Brie said. "Why what happened?" she asked. "He pissed because Daniel is back." Brie said, Nikki looked at her. "Who's Daniel?" she asked.

"Her ex. The guy she nearly married and not only is he back but they have been talking. They had lunch." Dean said.

"He just wanted to tell me that he wasn't going to bug me anymore." Brie said. "Its not my fault you're so jealous." Brie added. "Well of course I'm gonna be jealous I don't want him anywhere near you." He said. Nikki sighed.

"You two need to be apart for a while. Brie lets go outside." Nikki said. She and Brie walked outside and sat down.

"So what's going on?" she asked. "Nothing. I love Dean and I want to be with him, Daniel just wanted to talk to him and tell him that I am happy and stuff." she said. Nikki sighed.

"I get that. But Dean is a jealous guy you know that." Nikki said. "Are things definitely over with you and Daniel?" she asked. Brie nodded and smiled. "Yeah definitely." She said.

"Then make sure Dean understands that. He's been hurt before Brie, don't hurt him. Please." She said. "I won't I promise." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Good. Go make up with him then." She said, Brie nodded and walked inside to make up with Dean. Nikki sat out in the sunshine and closed her eyes it was so nice being under the sun.

"Hey did you sort things out with them?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I did." She said, Roman smiled and leaned over her wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her neck. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Hey guys." They heard Seth. They turned and smiled seeing him with Eva. Nikki was shocked. Usually he would ditch the girl, but they had been together since Vegas and it was nice to see her brother with one girl for once.

Nikki got up and hugged her brother and they sat down together talking. Nikki jumped as her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and answered It.

**"Hello?" **she asked. **"Hi is this Nikki Helmsley?" **the person asked.

**"Yeah this is her." **She said. **"Hi Nikki I am Shane McMahon. I run McMahon records."** He said.

**"Oh hi." **Nikki said frowning Roman and Seth looked at her.

**"Hi, I was wondering if you would like to attend our open mic night and perform for us." **He said. **"Oh may I ask why me?" **she asked.

**"I have seen your video on you tube and its great, we are thinking about signing some new people."** He said.

**"Well then yeah I am definitely up for it." **She said. **"Okay perfect, its next weekend at Carbon."** He said. Nikki smiled. **"Sure how many songs will I be doing?" **she asked.

**"I was thinking about 6 or seven so a full set. is that okay with you?" **he asked her.

**"Oh definitely. I'll be there."** She said. **"Good." **Shane said. **"Thanks again." **Nikki said before ending the call.

"What was that all about?" Roman asked his girlfriend.

"That was some guy from a record label. He wants me at their open mic night. They are thinking about signing some new talent. He wants me there to sing." She said.

Roman smiled. "That's awesome baby. I am so proud of you." He said, he fully supported her singing career unlike Randy who never did.

"Yeah sis, that's awesome, are we all invited?" Seth asked. "Yeah definitely. I need to work out what songs to sing. Oh crap. I need to get working on it now." She said.

"Okay baby. I'll take you home so you can work and I'll come back and help out Dean." Roman said, Nikki smiled and nodded and they headed out the door.

Nikki was so excited to be given this opportunity to do this. So she wanted to make it perfect.

Maybe her singing career dream wasn't over, maybe it was just beginning.

**DAYS LATER**

"You're going to be fine." Roman told Nikki as she paced backstage she was set to go on stage in five minutes. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

Roman smiled. "You look perfect. You look like a star." He said. Nikki smiled up at him. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. Just know that I love you." She said, Roman smiled.

"I love you too angel face." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him as Shane was on stage introducing her. "Please welcome, Nikki Helmsley." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed Roman and went out on stage and she stood in front of the microphone.

She took her white jacket off and looked at the crowd it was big filled with fans, other artists and record labels. She took a deep breath. "I hope you all like what I sing tonight. These songs come from my heart….Enjoy." She said.

"This first one is called Sunshine." She said. They all smiled. Nikki sat down and the music started. "You lost your cool again, And punched the bedroom door, You're sick of working hard, And always being bored, But you don't have to feel ashamed, You don't have to lose your way, Don't do any good to sit and moan, Come take a walk down this old road, I said just…"

"Look at the sky there's no need to cry, Ain't got money but we got sunshine, Mud on our boots and fish on the line, Ain't got nothin' but we're in paradise, Look at the sky we'll be alright, Ain't got money but we got sunshine." she sang as she looked at her family they were all smiling and bouncing their heads to the music.

"Forget the magazines, The tricks of Hollywood, They make it look so great, That you forget what's good, So you don't have to feel ashamed, Cause baby I'm not that way, Remember the day you said hello, I was at the river skipping stones, And you said just…Look at the sky there's no need to cry, Ain't got money but we got sunshine, Mud on our boots and fish on the line, Ain't got nothin' but we're in paradise, Look at the sky we'll be alright, Ain't got money but we got sunshine." she sang.

"When that old drunk livin on the street Is laughin' louder than me, I know something's wrong, And I start to see, That this sweet sunshine is the only gold I need, Well I said just…"

"Look at the sky there's no need to cry, Ain't got money but we got sunshine, Mud on our boots and fish on the line, Ain't got nothin' but we're in paradise, Look at the sky we'll be alright, Ain't got money but we got sunshine." she sung as the song ended. Everyone stood to their feet and applauded her. Nikki smiled at them all.

She sat down. "This next song is called Pulse." She said as she sat back down to sing her next song. She was glad everyone was liking it. "I've got it, yeah I've got it, yeah I've got it" she started off.

"I've got a fire in me There's so much I have to see From where I was before To how far I've yet to go. I'm gonna raise my hands Gonna take a stand Gonna turn my voice up loud. I'm glow in the dark now Glow in the dark now, now, now I'm glow in the dark now Glow in the dark now, now, now, now…I've got it, now, now, now, now, I've got it, yeah I've got it, I've got it." She sung, everyone again were all smiling as they listened.

"I've got a fire in me It's so bright I can't believe I was ever scared before of things I could not control I'm gonna raise my hands Gonna take a stand Gonna turn my voice up loud. I'm glow in the dark now Glow in the dark now, now, now I'm glow in the dark now Glow in the dark now, now, now, now…I've got it, now, now, now, now, I've got it, yeah I've got it, I've got it." She sung.

"Strange light, follow as it burns Strange life, of unexpected turns You fight on and even if you fall...You get back up again I'm glow in the dark now Glow in the dark now, now, now I'm glow in the dark now Glow in the dark now, now, now, now…"

"I've got it, now, now, now, now, I've got it, yeah I've got it, I've got it." She sung to end the song, everyone stood up and applauded her. "This next one is called Beautiful Nightmare." She said. They all clapped for her.

"I can't let go I'm addicted to your torture I'm a prisoner to the pain Although you're gone All the misery remains. I do my best Everyday just keeping busy. To avoid the ghost of you."

"But when I rest There is nothing I can do…My eyes are closing and I'm scared. Cause I only dream of you. You're a beautiful nightmare And nothing can wake me up from you I gave you love Gave you everything you asked for."

"And this is what I get. Your silence only fills my head with noise. I do my best Everyday just keeping busy to avoid the ghost of you. But when I rest There is nothing I can do. My eyes are closing and I'm scared Cause I only dream of you. You're a beautiful nightmare And nothing can wake me up from you" she sung.

"Beautiful nightmare Beautiful nightmare You're a beautiful nightmare You're a beautiful nightmare." She sung ending the song.

"This last one is called Don't Look Down." She said. "You're high upon the tower Now don't look down I will be okay here on the ground And you can always call to say hello from time to time."

"When you're no longer mine. I will be drunk on cheap beer, Like everyone else around here, You've got the world at your feet, But there's nothing out there for me."

"You don't have to lie Saying that you'll try To make it work from a distance. Just leave me here to die, As I watch you climb Up to the top of your ambitions. You're high upon the tower Now don't look down I will be okay here on the ground And you can always call To say hello from time to time, When you're no longer mine."

"Here in a pale shade of lights Under the trailer park lights. There'll be nothing left for you to see You won't even recognize me."

"You don't have to lie Saying that you'll try To make it work from a distance. Just leave me here to die, As I watch you climb Up to the top of your ambitions." She sung.

"You're high upon the tower Now don't look down I will be okay here on the ground And you can always call To say hello from time to time When you're no longer mine. I always knew (I always knew) that you would follow your big dreams, What I didn't know (I didn't know) is that your dreams never did include me."

"You're high upon the tower Now don't look down I will be okay here on the ground And you can always call To say hello from time to time When you're no longer mine." She sung ending the song and her set, everyone stood up and clapped for her.

She took a bow and smiled and went over to her family and hugged them.

She wouldn't have been able to do this if it wasn't for them.

They were everything to her, they really were.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. A Year Later

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**A YEAR LATER**

A lot of things had changed in a year. Hunter and Stephanie had a baby girl and named her Vaughn. She was now 9 months old. They were now married as well. They had gotten hitched in Vegas, it was exactly what they wanted. Seth was finally settling down, he was still with Eva and very happy. They were currently living in their own place together which was cute. Dean and Brie were also living together but they were now engaged and had been for a few months, the wedding was coming up in a few months and it was going to be perfect for them. John and Nicole also welcomed a baby girl into their lives Noelle. She was their everything and was now three months old. But things had changed drastically for Nikki and Roman. After the showcase. Nikki was offered a multi million dollar contract and she had taken it. Roman was supporting her one hundred percent. She took the offer and was busier then ever.

She had to write new songs, record them then go on tour for press. She was loving it. She had a world tour and people really responded to her music and she made a lot of money. Ayden went with her on tour. She had made sure that no matter what that being a mother to Ayden always came first and everyone was on board with it. Randy didn't mind that Nikki took Ayden with her, he understood it and it gave him time to spend with JoJo. They were now married and expecting a baby. While Nikki was on tour Roman stayed behind. Nikki had asked him to come along but he had refused telling her that San Diego was home and he didn't want to be in a new country every day. Nikki understood but they promised that they would stay together even through the distance.

It didn't happen though. About four months into her world tour Roman skyped her and ended things with her. Telling her that the distance was just too much to handle and that he missed her a lot and that he was worried that he was going to slip up soon and cheat on her and he didn't want that. So he broke up with her breaking her heart in the process. Since then, Nikki had been distant with everyone. Her family included. Especially Dean and Seth because they were Roman's best friends. She shut down the walls once again and Dean and Seth were pissed at Roman.

The three men eventually worked out their differences though and Roman started dating the new office girl, Natalya. They seemed to be very happy with one another. But Roman was concerned because Nikki was back in San Diego for good. While on the road she had gotten tonsillitis and while she was in surgery something happened and her vocal cords were damaged, she couldn't sing the same anymore. She hated it and she got depressed. She was still a little depressed to this very day. The record label paid her the money they owed her and Nikki was done. She was home for good. She was currently staying in a hotel until she could find a place to buy. She wanted to build a home for her and Ayden.

Today was her first day back, Ayden was with Randy and Hunter had decided to throw a little family barbecue. Nikki wasn't sure about it, but Hunter and her brother's had convinced her. So here she was in the bathroom of the hotel getting ready for the barbecue. She did her hair and makeup and got ready for the day. She dressed in her Distressed High-Waist Denim Cut-Off Shorts, her Embellished Tank, her Gladiator Sandals, her Zephyr Vented Square Sunglasses and her Twill Button Cadet Hat. She grabbed her phone, keys and bag and headed out the door. She went down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around and Nikki headed off she got to Hunter's and sighed and got out of the car and headed inside. "Baby!" she heard Hunter.

Nikki smiled and braced herself for the large hug. She hugged her dad back she had missed him a lot. "Come on everyone is outside." He said. Nikki nodded and placed her bag down and headed outside.

There was everyone. "Guys." Hunter said, they all turned and saw Nikki, all three brother's jumped up and hugged her squishing her, Nikki laughed as they let her go.

Nikki then hugged Nicole and Brie. She picked up Vaughn and gave her a large hug before hugging Noelle. This was the first time she had met her niece. It was so surreal.

"She's perfect guys." She said. "Thanks sis." John said. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked. "White wine." She said, John nodded and grabbed her a drink and they sat down together drinking. "So what's new?" Dean asked his sister.

"Nothing really, Ayden is with Randy for a few weeks. It gives me enough time to sort out a new place for us and everything and get him enrolled into school." She said as she sipped her wine. "What are you going to do about a job?" Seth asked.

"Dad's hired me back." She said. "What about Natalya?" Seth asked. "Who's Natalya?" she asked, Hunter shook his head at his son. He didn't want Roman or Natalya being brought up.

"She's the new office girl." Dean said, Nikki nodded. Seth went over to his dad. "You didn't tell her?" he asked. "No. Its not like she's going to see Roman." He said.

"Dad, I invited him today. I didn't think it was a no go for him." Seth said, Hunter sighed. "Hopefully we can handle this then. I don't want her being upset on her first day back." Hunter said, Seth nodded and went and sat back down. "I can't get over how cute she is." Nikki said as she held Noelle. "Us either, but she's our angel." Nicole said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get home for her birth." She said. "Its fine sis, we understand. We love you." John said, Nikki smiled. "Good because I was a little worried that you'd all hate me." She said. "We don't and never could. You're our sister. Always." John said, Nikki smiled at him.

She was happy to be home and with family and she was secretly glad that she didn't have to see Roman. She didn't think she could handle seeing him just yet.

"Hey guys!" she heard that voice. She closed her eyes and sighed. Roman was here. She didn't turn around. She couldn't. She just couldn't move. She felt stuck in place. "You okay?" Brie asked Nikki. Nikki sighed. "I will be. I just wasn't planning on seeing him yet." She said. "Sorry babe." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Its okay. It was going to happen eventually right?" she asked, Brie and Nicole nodded and smiled thinly.

"Nikki?" Roman asked. Nikki turned around. "Hey Roman." She said. "You….You're back." He said. "Yeah for good." She said, Roman couldn't believe it. "Who's this babe?" a blonde girl asked. "Oh, sorry. Nikki this is Natalya my girlfriend. Nat, this is Nikki, Dean and Seth's sister." He said, Natalya smiled and shook her hand Nikki smiled. "Excuse me a minute." She said. She headed inside and grabbed her bag and locked herself in the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She wiped her eyes as a few tears ran down her face. She was still very much in love with Roman and it killed her to see him with another woman. Especially in her father's home. It wasn't nice or respectful in her opinion. She heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" she called out. "Sis are you okay?" Dean called out. "Fine Dean. Just give me a minute." She said. Dean sighed and stood at the door. Nikki rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bottle of pain pills.

The pills she had after her surgery. She looked at them and opened the cap and poured two into her hand. She grabbed her wine and sighed. "Bottoms up." She said. She threw the pills into her mouth and swallowed them down with the wine. She wiped her face clean and put on a fake smile. She left the bathroom and Dean looked at her. "Are you okay?" Dean asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Fine but hungry when's the food being cooked?" she asked. "Soon" Dean said. He looked at her and they headed back out to the yard. He knew there was something wrong with Nikki and he didn't think it was a good thing.

Dean and Nikki walked outside and the food was done. Nikki grabbed a plate and piled her food up. She was starving.

She sat down and started eating and getting into the conversation. She was ignoring Roman and Natalya though. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He had broken her heart and she wasn't sure it would ever be mended.

"So Nikki where have you been?" Natalya asked her, Nikki rolled her eyes. "World tour. I'm a singer." She said. "Oh cool." She said, Nikki nodded. "Anything I would have heard?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah Nattie you know that Glow in The Dark? That song you love that's Nikki." Nicole said. "Oh cool." She said. Nikki smiled. "So are you and Roman friends?" Natalya asked. Nikki sighed. "No." she said, everyone looked at her.

"Nikki." Hunter said sternly. "What?" she asked. "We were but aren't anymore." She said. Roman sat there and sighed. She sat there and finished her food and she went and sat by the pool with her feet dipped in. Hunter joined her. "That was rude." He told her.

"No dad, what's rude is that everyone here seems to forget that he broke my heart, but its like my feelings don't count for anything anymore. Its all about Roman." She said.

"I did what I wanted to do for once. I was living my dream and if I remember correctly you all told me to follow that dream. So I did." She said. "Now I come back and this blonde bitch is in your house?" she asked. "With the guy that broke me." She said.

"You didn't see me after he ended things…..You didn't see how bad it tore me apart. But its like it doesn't matter anymore." She said, Hunter sighed.

"We thought you would be over it." He said, Nikki laughed bitterly. "Over the love of my life I don't think so." She said. Hunter sighed. Nikki got up and went inside and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself another glass. A big glass.

"Can we talk?" she heard Roman asked. Nikki drank down her wine and looked at Roman. "No." she said. "Please." He said. "No Roman and for future reference. I don't want to talk to you EVER." She said.

"Nikki we were once best friends." He said. "Yeah once. But you broke my heart." She said before walking back outside. Dean watched her walk and saw she was stumbling a little he shook his head.

He knew seeing Roman would kill his sister. "You need to slow down." Dean said, Nikki rolled her eyes and continued drinking. Dean sighed.

Nikki stood up. "I'm heading back to the hotel." She said, grabbing her keys. "No you're not. You're not driving anywhere. You're wasted." Dean said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She said. Dean snatched her keys. "No you're coming home with me and Brie." He said.

They all left. They got to their house and Dean settled Nikki into the spare room. He went and sat with Brie in the lounge.

"She's bad." He commented. "Do you blame her?" Brie asked. "She came back and found Roman with Natalya." She said.

"I don't think its right that he is flaunting her in her face and now Nikki has to work with her as well. Its wrong Dean." Brie said. "I thought you liked Natalya?" he asked.

"I do but Nikki is my sister." She said, Dean smiled. "Hopefully they will be able to get along. Roman's an ass. I feel like kicking his ass." He said.

"You can't. Nikki needs to handle this." She said, Dean nodded. He was so worried about his sister. He really was.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nikki woke up and went out to the kitchen. She saw Dean in there. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Like shit." She said. Dean sighed.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "I just needed to not feel anything." She said.

"Seeing him was hard enough, but seeing him happy with someone else was hell." She said. "We all thought you would be over this by now." Dean said.

"I can't get over him Dean. I've tried. I dated while I was on tour but no one made me feel like Roman did." She said.

"I am broken and I don't know how to fix myself." She said Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love him so much." She cried, Dean sighed. "Sis, I had no idea." He said. "I guess its pointless in loving him anymore." She said.

"I have to move on. Try to live my life and be happy. I have Ayden." She said, Dean nodded and smiled.

"I hate that he's hurt you so much." Dean said. Nikki shrugged. "I'll be okay. I'll pick myself up and get on with life without him." She said.

"Do you think you'll ever be friends?" Dean asked, Nikki shook her head.

"Nope. We're done. Completely. It would be too hard being friends with him." She said, Dean nodded.

"I'm gonna go back to bed." She said, Dean nodded and kissed her on the cheek and watched her leave. He hated seeing her like this. He really did. He hated it with a passion.

"You okay babe?" Brie asked him as she entered the room.

"My sister is shattered." He said, Brie sighed. "Maybe we should set her up with someone, get her mind off of Roman?" Brie asked.

"Who?" he asked her, Brie shrugged and thought about it for a minute. "Phil's single." She said.

"No, they work together. Too awkward." He said. "What about Dolph?" Brie asked, Dean nodded.

"Yeah maybe I'll run it by him and see what he thinks." He said. "I just want my sister happy again." Dean said, Brie smiled, it was all they all wanted.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. House Hunting

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she woke up in the hotel room. She hated living in a hotel. She needed to find a house and hopefully today that would happen.

Today she had lined up a few houses to look at and she was hoping she could get Seth to go with her. She wanted to spend time with her younger brother.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Affliction Jeggin Cord A Rhinestuds Bell Jeans, her Affliction Haylen Top, her Platform High Heels, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Long Station Necklace, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Textured Bangle Bracelet Set and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys and bag and headed down to the lobby. The valet pulled her car around and Nikki got in her car and headed off to the business.

She got there and headed inside. She sighed when she saw Natalya at her desk and Roman sitting with her talking, they both looked up at her and Roman sighed.

"Hey." He said. "Hey." Nikki said. "Is Seth here?" she asked. "Yeah. In the kitchen." Roman said. Nikki nodded and walked into the kitchen. She smiled seeing her brothers.

"Hey sis." Seth said, Nikki smiled and hugged him and then Dean. "Hey guys." She said. "You busy today baby brother?" she asked Seth. "Nope. Why?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come house hunting with me?" she asked. "Yeah sure. Let me grab my things and we can head off." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"Why aren't I invited?" Dean asked. "Because you're picky. I need someone who will see the house and know it's the right one for me." She said, Dean nodded. "Fine." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

"So did dad tell you about the bail bondsman awards?" Dean asked. Nikki looked at him. "No why?" she asked. "He's up for business of the year and bondsman of the year." Dean said.

"We're all going. You should come." Dean said. Nikki smiled. "Yeah sure. I don't want to go alone though." She said. "Oh don't worry I'll invite someone for you. It'll be fine." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay then," she said, Dean smiled. They walked back out to the main area and Seth came over. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yep." She said. "Where are you two going?" Roman asked. "House hunting." Nikki said before leaving with Seth.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but Nikki seems like a bitch." Natalya said. Roman sighed and Dean listened to see what Roman would say about his ex. "She's just stressed." Roman said. Dean shook his head.

"A little piece of advice Natalya. If you want to stay employed here don't go calling the bosses daughter a bitch." Dean snapped. Roman sighed. "Dean enough." He said.

"No Roman not enough. I can't believe you're just sitting here letting her call Nikki a bitch. I mean seriously?" Dean asked.

"Why would he care? He told me he doesn't like her." Natalya said. Dean was shocked. He shook his head.

"You're lucky Nikki didn't hear that." He snapped before walking off. Roman sighed things were out of control and he didn't know what to do anymore.

He loved Natalya and he was happy with her but he would never love her like he loved Nikki. He just never thought Nikki would be back in his life on a day to day basis. He never thought she would be here.

He thought when he broke up with her that he wouldn't see her again but here she was back in his life and invading his every thought.

He still thought about her a lot and he still loved her so much and he remembered the times they spent together. The times they would hang out, the times they would have passionate sex.

Thinking about sex with Nikki still got him turned on and seeing her still looking so sexy and amazing wasn't good for him.

He had Natalya now. He had to stop thinking about his ex. He had moved on and he needed to concentrate on his future with Natalya.

**MEANWHILE**

Seth and Nikki pulled up to the last house on Nikki's list to look at. They got out and headed inside and Natalie the real estate agent walked over to them and smiled and handed them a pamphlet on the house and they looked around.

"It's pretty." Nikki said. "How can a house be pretty?" Seth asked Nikki shrugged. "Don't know. But its nice I like it." She said.

"Yeah its nice and it seems like your style something casual and relaxing. I mean there's plenty of room in the yard for Ayden to play. I mean you can get him a swing set." Seth said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah and its only minutes from the nearest school and shops and the beach is like a fifteen minute drive. This place is awesome." She said.

"What's the asking price?" Seth asked. "Uh….eight fifty." She said. "That's a decent price." He said.

"Do you have money for that kind of purchase?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah. I have plenty. I have already got the money for Ayden's schooling and everything locked away. I have money for day to day expenses and a lot saved in my savings account." She said.

"Then make the offer sis." Seth said, Nikki smiled and she went and spoke to Natalie and she made the offer.

She wanted this house she wanted this to be her home that she shared with her son. She knew they would be happy here, she knew it in her heart of hearts.

**PLEASE REVIEW….….**


	16. Awards Night

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of the awards ceremony. Nikki was looking forward to a night out with her family.

She had been so busy recently trying to get the house sorted out. She was finally moved into the house and happy. Ayden loved the house as well.

He loved the big back yard he was able to play in. Things with Roman were still bad, Nikki was back at work and they barely acknowledged one another.

Nikki and Natalya didn't get along at all but Natalya knew she couldn't say anything because Nikki was the bosses daughter and there was no way that Hunter would fire his own daughter.

Tonight Nikki was being set up on a blind date thanks to Brie and Dean, she didn't know who was going to be here date but she would find out shortly when Dean and Brie arrived.

She had been to the salon and got her hair and makeup done and was now getting ready for the night. She grabbed her dressed and slipped it on.

The dress was a Blue Sequin Evening Gown. It was a stunning dress and it cost her enough. She loved it.

She zipped up her dress and continued getting ready. She dressed in her Satin strappy sandal with 5.5" heel and back zip closure, her Cute Leaf Shape Metal Cute Crystal Necklace, her Blue Metal Women's Crystal Stringed Together Earrings and her Elegant Angel Design Chain Metal Crystal Bracelet.

She put on some perfume and checked herself out in the mirror. She grabbed her Black clutch and put her phone, keys and some money in there and she was good to go.

She headed downstairs and waited on her brother. She smiled as the doorbell rang, she walked over to the door and opened it and she smiled seeing her brother and Brie there. "Come in." she told them they walked in and smiled.

"You look amazing." Dean said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks bro." she said. "Your date is going to be here in a minute or so." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and nodded.

"Okay cool." She said, they both smiled. The doorbell rang again and Dean answered it and smiled seeing his friend Dolph. "Come in." he said, Dolph smiled and walked in.

"Nikki come here." Dean called Nikki walked into the entrance. "Sis, this is Dolph. Dolph this is my sister Nikki" Dean said, Nikki smiled and shook his hand.

Dolph looked Nikki over he had to admit that she was very good looking.

"Okay lets get outta here." Dean said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they headed out the door. She locked the door behind her and they got into the car and headed to the venue for the awards ceremony.

They got there and headed inside and went over to their table. Hunter, Steph, John, Nicole, Phil, Amy, Roman and Natalya were already there. Dean and Brie sat down and Dolph pulled out Nikki's seat so she could sit.

"Thankyou." She said, Dolph smiled at her and winked. The waiter came around and Nikki ordered a glass of champagne. She sat there talking with Dolph quietly.

"Can I ask something?" Dolph asked, Nikki smiled. "Sure" she said. "Why does that guy keep glaring holes through me?" he asked Nikki sighed.

"He's my ex." She said. "Oh right. He looks jealous." Dolph said, Nikki laughed.

"He shouldn't be he has a girlfriend." She said. "How about we make him really jealous?" Dolph asked. "I know that this isn't going to go anywhere." Dolph said.

Nikki smirked. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. "Just a little touching here and there." He said. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Sure." She said. She reached up and ran her hand through Dolph's hair and he did the same to her and leaned in and whispered something funny in her ear and Nikki laughed.

Roman couldn't take his eyes off of Nikki and this blonde guy. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

Last he heard was that Nikki was single and alone and that she wasn't with anyone. He didn't understand anything anymore. The way Nikki was hanging off this guy was disgusting.

He didn't want to see her flirting with him and he could see that this guys hand was on her thigh and she wasn't telling him to move it. It wasn't right. He used to do that to her.

He shook his head and focussed back on Natalya. "I'll go get us some drinks." Nikki said, Dolph nodded and Nikki got up and walked over to the bar. "Hi can I get a beer and a champagne?" she asked the bartender.

He nodded and made the drinks. "So I see you've got a new man." She heard. She saw Roman standing beside her. "This is the first date." She said, Roman looked at her.

"Really?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yes." She said. "Well you're hanging off of him like you've been dating forever." He said. Nikki looked at him.

"I don't see what business it is of yours Roman. We're not together anymore and you've moved on to Natalya." She said. Roman sighed.

"I just don't know how you can give it up for him, but I had to wait months to get inside your pants." He said.

Nikki looked at him in shock. "You think I am sleeping with him?" she asked, Roman shrugged. "That's what it looks like to me, so yes." He said, Nikki shook her head.

"I'm not a whore Roman." She snapped. "Well you're acting like one." He said. Nikki stopped and looked at him with a death glare and walked off.

She was so angry at him she wanted to seriously kick his ass so badly. He deserved it. He really did. She was so pissed off at him. But all it did was turn her on right now.

She wanted to go over to him and drag him into the next room which just so happened to be a board room, she wanted to lock the door and let him have his way with her. That's what she wanted.

The night continued on and Nikki was getting more and more angry at Roman. He kept throwing little snips at her and it was pissing her off. He called her so many names when they were alone.

"I bet he's not as good as me in bed." He said. Nikki shook her head, got up and stormed off. She needed some space from Roman. She went into the next room and just paced the length of the room before sitting down on the table.

Roman sighed as Nikki stormed off. He got up and went after her. He walked into the next room and he closed and locked the door behind him and he went over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and Nikki looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "I'm sorry I've been an ass. But you were rubbing that guy in my face." He said.

"Like you've been rubbing Natalya in my face since I got back?" she asked him. "Yeah." He said. "I hate seeing you with other guys." He said. Nikki sighed.

"I'm so pissed at you." Roman said, Nikki looked at him. "The feeling is mutual." She said. Roman sighed. "Why do you have to be a bitch all the time?" he asked her. "Because its who I am." She said, Roman growled.

"Fuck." He said, he walked over to her and slammed his lips on her. Nikki squealed into the kiss, but she opened her mouth up to Roman's assault and let him kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

His hands went to her thighs and he rubbed his hands up and down them. They broke the kiss and looked at one another, they both knew it was on. Roman hiked up her dress and she was in a pair of white lace panties.

"You and lace." He said. She was always in lace it seemed and it turned him on.

"Shut the fuck up." She snapped and Roman kissed her hard again. They continued kissing hard and Roman rubbed her through her panties making her moan. "So wet." He said. "Who are you wet for?" he asked her. Nikki closed her eyes. "Roman." She whined. "Tell me." He said. "You, you asshole. I'm wet for you!" she snapped.

"Oh fuck." He said as he kissed her again. He had never seen this side of Nikki, this snappy lusty side of her it was a huge turn on to him, they had never had makeup sex.

It was amazing. Roman got down on his knees and ripped Nikki's panties off of her and stuffed them in his pants pocket, Nikki looked at him.

"Souvenir?" she asked. "Shut up." He snapped as her as he immediately started licking and sucking at her wetness. "Oh shit." Nikki moaned. She had missed this. She missed everything about being with Roman.

Nikki grinded onto his face and Roman slid a finger into her wetness and Nikki held onto his head her fist tugging at his long hair, he knew she was getting off on this.

He had always been able to get her off from oral it was amazing to know that he could give Nikki an amazing orgasm just by oral.

Her legs started shaking and he knew she was close so he pulled away, Nikki looked at him frowning as she panted.

"You're not cumming yet." He said, Nikki groaned and sighed. He was being such a prick to her. He slipped out of his pants and he laid on the table and Nikki crawled over to him and stroked him a few times. "Suck me" he said.

"Why should I?" she asked, Roman growled. "Do It or I won't get you off." He said. "I'll just get Dolph to." She said.

He reached back and slapped her on her ass and Nikki glared at him before doing what he asked and sucking him.

She sucked him nice and deep and Roman moaned. "Fuck I've missed that mouth, feels so good." He said, Nikki continued going and deep throating him, Roman ran his hands through her hair and forced her down onto his cock.

He knew she loved it she always loved tasting him and giving him head. She never admitted it but he could always tell. "Oh shit baby…..I'm gonna cum." He said, Nikki instantly pulled off.

"If I can't cum neither can you." She said, Roman groaned. She could be so cruel sometimes she really could. He jumped off of the table and pulled Nikki to the end of it.

"You're still on birth control right?" he asked. Nikki nodded she still had the implant. He smirked and pushed himself inside of her wetness.

He had to kiss her to stop her from screaming out. This was the first time she had been with anyone since she and Roman broke up. He was her last and that was a long time ago.

"Does that feel good does it?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and arched her back and grabbed onto the edge of the table for some sort of support as Roman continued thrusting his hard length in and out of her hard, this wasn't them making love this was hard sex.

Nothing loving about it even though they loved one another so much. They really did, but they would never admit it. Roman hooked Nikki's legs around his waist and continued pushing inside of her.

"Oh shit." Nikki moaned and he knew that was her warning him that she was going to cum. He wasn't too far behind her. The way she was clamping down on his member was amazing,

They were both sweaty and panting and they both groaned as they came together. Nikki felt Roman's warm seed inside of her and she laid there panting.

Roman slumped against the wall, his pants around his ankles and his dress shirt crumpled and his hair a mess. Nikki stood up and smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair as best she could.

She reached for her panties but Roman held her wrist. "They're mine." He said. Nikki sighed. "Roman I need them. Your cum is inside of me." She said. "And?" he asked. Nikki groaned.

"Fuck you're an asshole" she snapped, Roman smirked and watched as she stormed out of the room. He got himself together and then walked back over to the table and sat down. Nikki sat down not long after and Roman could tell she had been to the bathroom, she looked decent.

"Where were you?" Dean asked his sister. "Bathroom, the ladies line was long." She said sipping her drink Roman just smirked at her. It felt good to be with her like that again.

But what did it mean for them?

**PLEASE REVIEW….….**


	17. The Talk

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sipped her coffee as she sat outside reading the morning paper. Today was a lazy day for her. She had to go to the store and pick up a few things before Randy dropped Ayden off that afternoon but other than that all she felt like doing was sitting in the sun.

Since the other night she hadn't spoken to Roman at all. She still thought about that night and she hated herself for being with Roman when he was with Natalya.

She knew what it was like to be cheated on and she felt horrible for being with Roman. He had called her a few times and left some messages but Nikki pretty much ignored them and went on with her life. She couldn't avoid him for much longer though.

Tomorrow she would have to see him at work. It was so hard being around him when she loved him so much and he was with Natalya. It broke her heart.

She sometimes wished she could go back in time and not take the recording contract. She should have stayed home with Roman.

Who knew maybe they could have been married or at least engaged by now. She sighed and shook her head from her thoughts and headed up to her bedroom to get ready for the day. She had a shower and washed her hair before pulling it up into a tight bun. She did her makeup and then picked out some clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Black and White Strapless Slant Stripe Maxi Dress, her White Light Jersey Drape Cardigan, her Black Wedge Gladiator Sandals, her Juicy Couture Juicy Pave Icon Necklace, her Juicy Couture Juicy Pave Icon Bracelet and her Juicy Couture Pave Heart Studs. She grabbed her phone and bag and her sunglasses and headed downstairs.

She grabbed her car keys and locked up the house and headed out to the car. She got in and headed off to the store. She just had to pick up a few essentials and she was craving chocolate.

She grabbed a cart and headed in and shopped around for what she wanted and needed. She got some bread, some eggs, some salad stuff for dinner, she thought she would make Ayden his favourite taco casserole with a side salad.

Once she had a few other things she grabbed some fresh meat and some juice and then the chocolate she needed. She picked up some candy for Ayden and headed out the store. She paid for her items and headed to the liquor store.

She grabbed some wine and champagne and beer for when her brother's would drop by and she left. She stopped for some gas for the car and headed home.

She pulled into her drive and groaned seeing Roman's car there and him leaning against the door. He looked so good. He had cargo shorts on a tight t-shirt and his hair was pulled into pony tail and he had his aviators on.

She licked her lips and shook her head before getting out of the car. She opened the back and grabbed a bag of groceries. Roman being a gentleman grabbed the last of them and shut the back.

Nikki unlocked the house and walked in heading right to the kitchen. "How did you know where I lived?" she asked. "I asked Brie." He said, Nikki sighed and started unpacking her bags. "It's a nice place, cosy." He said. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah it's got a cottage feel to it and I love it." She said, Roman nodded and watched her put the groceries away.

He saw the booze and frowned. "Having a party?" he asked. "No just stocking up." She said putting the booze in the bar fridge. "So why are you here?" she asked. "Isn't it obvious? I came to talk to you. You have been ignoring my calls for the past few days. We need to talk." Roman said. "What's there to talk about? You're with Natalya." She said. "Not anymore." He said. Nikki looked at him as she poured them both a glass of lemonade.

"What do you mean not anymore? What happened?" she asked. "I broke things off with her after the other night." He said, Nikki sighed. "So its my fault." She said.

"No. After we were together I realised that I couldn't be with anyone else knowing that my whole heart was still with you. That I was still in love with you. Very deeply." He said, Nikki was shocked at his admission.

She didn't think he loved her. "The other night was amazing being with you like that. It made me realise that you're who I am meant to be with." He said. Nikki sighed.

"You ended things though Roman." She said. "Yeah and I was a fool. I shouldn't have. I should have come on tour with you. Given up everything for you." He said. Nikki sighed.

"I shouldn't have gone in the first place. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I shouldn't have gone on tour. I shouldn't have signed the contract. I was happy in my life. I just wanted something more." She said. "And you deserved all the success. You are an amazing woman and singer." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "How do you feel about me?" Roman asked, Nikki sighed as she sipped her drink. "I love you. That hasn't changed." she said.

"When I came back I knew it would be hard on both of us, but I never in a million years thought that you would have moved on." She said.

"Seeing you and her, it broke my heart all over again. I hated you so much for breaking up with me and then being with someone else. I wanted to just forget you existed but it wasn't possible." She said. "You're my best friend and always have been and I love you. I have never been happier with someone than I was with you." She said. "I tried to move on to find someone new but no one could make me feel the way you did. You made me smile just by walking in the room. You are the love of my life and that's saying something because I was married to Randy." She said. "I love you Roman I do. So much and it kills me to not be with you." She said.

"Then come back to me." Roman said, Nikki sighed. "Are you sure I'm what you want, that you want to be with me and have Ayden in your life again?" she asked. "Definitely. I know I hurt you so much, but I want to be with you Nikki. I want to build a life together with you." He said. "I love you and I have missed you so much." He said, Nikki looked up at him. "Promise not to hurt me?" she asked.

"I promise angel face." He said, Nikki smiled. She missed hearing him call her that. Roman walked over to her and she turned around. He smiled and lifted her up onto the counter.

"Please be mine again." He said, Nikki smiled and caressed his face. "I've always been yours." She said, Roman smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

All was right in the world again. Finally he was back together with the woman he loved and cherished, the woman he planned on spending the rest of his life with.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki smiled as she placed dinner on the table. Roman was over her place and planning on spending the night and she was happy again. Ayden was home from Randy's and things were just right. She served them a plate of taco casserole and they sat down and ate it.

"Careful baby its hot." Nikki warned her son. Roman smiled and cut up the casserole a bit cooling it down. Nikki smiled at him. He was so good with Ayden, it made her wonder what he would be like if they were to have their own son.

"So how was daddies?" Nikki asked her son. "Good. Jo have baby soon." He said. "Yep, she will have the baby soon. You will have a little sister." She said, Ayden grinned and clapped his hands.

"Good." He said, Nikki laughed at him. She was happy that he was happy about having a baby sister. She was also happy for Randy he deserved all the happiness in the world and they were in a good place as parent's to Ayden.

"Mommy." Ayden said. "Yes buddy?" she asked. "Is Rome back for good?" she asked. Nikki looked at him. "Yes buddy uncle Roman is back for good." She said. "So you gonna kiss?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "Yeah we're going to kiss." Roman said.

"Do you mind if I kiss your mom?" Roman asked Ayden. "Nope, she happy with you." He said, Nikki smiled. She was glad her two guys were getting along. They had always had a strong bond and Roman had been there since Ayden was born. He was great with the 5 year old.

They finished off dinner and Nikki and Roman did the dished and put the leftovers away while Ayden played with his toys for a while before it was his bed time.

"So how do you think your dad and brother's are going to react to us being back together?" Roman asked as he dried the dishes. Nikki shrugged.

"I think it will be fine. I mean they know I am still in love with you, they may be worried about you hurting me again but I am going to tell them that I know what I am doing and that we're happy and that they need to stay out of our relationship. They can't keep getting involved and it means that when we fight I can't go to Seth and Dean wanting them to make it better. Its not fair on them or you." She said, Roman smiled.

They finished doing the dishes and they sat down in the lounge watching one of Ayden's movies. The movie ended and Ayden was fast asleep, Roman carried him up to bed and they tucked him in and said goodnight.

They walked into the bedroom and Roman smiled at Nikki. "I'm going to have a swim." She said. Roman nodded. "Cool. I might join you." He said. Nikki smiled.

They both got changed for the pool Roman into his Affliction Scripted Board shorts and Nikki into her Zebra Print Push Up Bikini. Once they were dressed they grabbed some towels and headed downstairs and out to the pool they got in and relaxed.

The pool was nice and warm and heated. It felt so good. She leaned against the wall and relaxed and Roman swam over to her and stood in front of her his hands going to her hips.

"You know we've never done it in the pool." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "And we haven't had make up sex yet." He added. Nikki opened her eyes and looked at him. "You look so handsome right now. Out in the moonlight." She said, Roman smiled.

"And you look amazing all the time." He said, Nikki blushed and looked down. Roman smirked at her, he loved making her blush. It was so hot.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and pressed his lips to Nikki's. Nikki moaned and closed her eyes as Roman kissed her, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Nikki obliged, opening her mouth slightly, Roman slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her, Nikki ran her hands up his muscular back and tangled them into his long hair.

She loved his hair. Always had. She ran her hands back down his back and slipped them into the back of his shorts and felt his toned ass.

She loved his ass, it was perfect and she had never been much of an ass girl. It was the last thing she checked out on a guy but she loved checking out his ass. It was so hot.

She moved her hands to the front of his shorts and fondled him through them before undoing the drawstring and Velcro and pulling them down. Roman kissed and nipped at her neck as he kicked off his shorts, letting them float in the water.

He looked at her and moaned as her hand started stroking him.

"I love how hard you get for me." She said, Roman closed his eyes for a brief minute before kissing her and trailing his hands down to her ass and grabbing the hem of her bikini bottoms and pulling them off. Nikki moaned as the warm water hit her centre.

Roman grabbed the back of her bikini and undid the clasp and pulled the top off of her, her breasts floating in the water, he leaned down and kissed and sucked at her nipples as she continued to stroke his member. "I want you." She said, Roman looked at her.

"You have me, always." He said, he kissed her and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly slid into her centre. Nikki moaned as she was filled by him.

"Oh yes." She said as he started moving in and out of her. "You feel so good." He whispered into her neck as he rested his head there. His pace was slow but he was hitting the right spot. Nikki was loving this pace, it was so hot and romantic.

"I've missed this baby…..Having you inside of me. Making me feel amazing." Nikki moaned as she tugged on his hair, Roman groaned into her neck as she spoke naughty to him. "Me too angel face…..I've missed having you wrapped around me constricting me. Fuck you're amazing." He said.

"I love you." He said, Nikki moaned and she crashed her lips onto his and kissed him hard and passionate. She had always loved hearing him say those three little words to him, the words made her feel amazing.

"Baby I don't think I can last." Roman said. "Me either baby, feels so good!" she cried out, Roman looked at her as their foreheads touched, they were both getting closer to completion it felt amazing.

"Fuck Roman!" Nikki screamed as her orgasm washed over her, Roman wasn't far behind screaming her name out as he filled her with his cum.

He held onto her as they came down from their high. "I really do love you." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "I really love you too." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her deeply, glad they were back together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Telling The Family

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

"You like that?" Nikki asked as she looked down at Roman's face. They were currently have a little morning romp before they got out of bed. Nikki was riding the hell out of Roman and he loved it.

"Fuck you know I love it." Roman groaned as Nikki rolled her hips sending new sensations all through out his body. Roman gripped her by her hips and flipped them over so that he was on top and he started pushing into her harder and deeper.

Nikki was screaming out in pleasure as Roman gave her what she wanted. They were both lucky that Ayden was with Randy.

Otherwise they would have a lot of explaining to do. "Oh baby…..Shit." Nikki moaned as she reached down to rub her clit as he continued slamming into her.

"Cum for me!" Roman demanded and that's exactly what she did she came for him. Seeing her cum for him was so damn good that Roman couldn't control his climax.

He came hard filling Nikki up with his seed. He slumped on top of his girl and kissed her lazily.

"We should wake up like that every morning." He said, Nikki laughed. "Today was special. I needed it before we head over to dad's" she said, Roman sighed and nodded and rolled over.

Today they were telling the family that they were indeed back together and they were worried about the reaction they were going to get. "It'll be fine." Roman said.

"I hope so." She said. Roman smiled. They got out of bed and had a shower together before getting ready for the day. They dressed in summer clothes it was heating up in San Diego.

Once they were dressed they changed the sheets and made the bed before heading down to the kitchen. They had a coffee each and sat around for a few hours before heading to Hunter's house.

They got there and Nikki sighed. "Ready?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded. "Yep." She said, Roman smiled at her and they headed inside the house.

Nikki grabbed herself a glass of wine before joining everyone outside. She smiled and greeted everyone and then Roman made his appearance.

"What are you doing here dude?" Seth asked. "Uh your sister invited me." He said, Seth frowned. "Okay." He didn't understand. "So sis, you invited Roman?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I did." She said. "Why?" Dean asked. Nikki sighed. "We've made up." She said. "What does that mean?" John asked, Nikki sighed.

"It means that we're okay now, more than okay. We're together." She said. They all looked shocked. "You took his ass back?" Dean asked. "Yes." She said.

"Are you fucking crazy?" he asked her. "Dean." Brie warned. "We talked things through Dean, we both made mistakes in our relationship and we have forgiven each other. We love one another and we're together. You need to accept this. I am happy with him." She said, Dean sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked his sister. "Yes. I love him. He makes me happy." She said, Dean sighed. "Okay then." He said, Nikki smiled and hugged him.

"If I fuck up again you can kick my ass." Roman assured him, Dean nodded. "Okay then." Dean said. "Okay now that that's out of the way lets have some food." Hunter said. He was glad the kids weren't fighting Nikki on this.

"So where's Ayden?" John asked his sister. "Randy's." she said. "He spends a lot of time there." He said. "Weekends. Weekdays he's with me because of school." She said. John nodded.

"Oh I haven't seen him in a while I miss the little guy." John said. "Well maybe you can hang out with him this week after school or something?" she asked. "Yeah okay." He said. Nikki smiled.

"He misses his uncles you know. He asks about you all the time." She said, John smiled. "Well maybe we can do something all of us with all the kids, do something fun?" he asked. "Yeah like an amusement park or something?" she asked.

"Yeah the kids would love that." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah we should." She said. "I'll organise it." John said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "So are you happy?" Nicole asked her sister in law.

"Very happy. We made up and things are better with us. Better than they have been." She said. "Is he planning on moving in with you?" she asked.

"No. we haven't discussed anything about that. I don't know what we want to do next. We will have to sit down and talk about it." She said, Nicole nodded.

"I think you should just get married." She said, Nikki looked at her shocked. "Why?" she said. "You two belong together and if you're married you have to stay together." She said, Nikki laughed.

"I don't know what the future holds for us. Its something we're going to have to talk about and think about." She said. "But would you marry him if he asked?" she asked.

"Oh of course I would. I love him to death. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with but we only just got back together so who knows what the future holds for us." She said, Nicole smiled and nodded.

She understood where her sister in law was coming from she did. Nikki got up and headed over to Roman and hugged him from behind. He smiled and held her hands.

"You okay?" she asked him. "Yeah perfect." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed the back of his neck. "So everyone's been asking about what's next for us." Roman said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it." She said. "So what do you think is next?" he asked Nikki looked at him. "I don't know what about you?" she asked. "Well me moving in." he said. Nikki smiled.

"I'd love for you to move in." she said, Roman smiled. "Then I think it's the normal, marriage babies and a life together." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You think about those things?" she asked. "Definitely." He said. Nikki smiled. It made her happy that Roman thought about their future the way she did.

It was great.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. Perfect

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Roman sighed as he waited for Nikki to come down the stairs. They were going out to dinner, something romantic and just them.

He had planned this dinner for weeks now. It was going to be special. Well he hoped it would be special. He checked his watch and sighed. "Babe!" he called up the stairs. Upstairs Nikki sighed as she got ready. "Five minutes!" she shouted down. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Black Herve Leger Zariah Bandage Dress, her Herve Leger Brilynn Woodgrain Foil-Print Cropped Jacket, her MICHAEL Michael Kors Ailee Pumps, her Bottega Veneta Silver Bracelet and her Bottega Veneta Silver Hoop Earrings. She checked her hair and makeup and smiled and grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. Roman smiled when he saw her. "About time." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"It takes time to look this good." She said, Roman laughed and took her hand. "Lets go." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they left the house and got into the car. "So where are we going?" she asked as they drove.

"Just to the Old Venice restaurant for some dinner. I thought it would be nice." Roman said, Nikki looked over at him and smiled. "Sounds nice. I am starving." She said, laughing a little, Roman smiled at her as they drove. They got to the restaurant and got out and headed inside. They had a nice seat outside it was really romantic.

They sat down and their waiter came and Roman ordered them a bottle of wine and they looked over their menus to decide what to have. For starters Roman chose the Sautéed Shrimp and Artichoke Hearts, for main he ordered the Beef Filet and Garlic Shrimp and for desert he ordered the House Made Tiramisu. For starters Nikki ordered the Stuffed Shrimp, for mains she ordered the Chicken Picatta and for desert she ordered the Chocolate Fondant.

"This place is amazing." Nikki said as they looked around. "Yeah it is." Roman agreed. "Lets have a toast." He said, Nikki smiled and picked up her glass. "To us, and to being in love and being together forever." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "To us baby." She said she leaned in and they met lips for a brief moment.

They sipped their wine and looked out onto the sunset. It was beautiful. "So is there a reason for the romantic night out?" Nikki asked. Roman looked at her. "What? I can't just want to spoil my woman?" he asked, Nikki laughed.

"You can anytime baby. I will never object, but tonight seems different." She said, Roman laughed. "Why can't you just enjoy the night?" he asked. "I am baby I am. I just….Never mind." She said. "I am just happy to be here with you." She said, Roman smiled.

"Me too baby." He said as their starters arrived. "We've been through a lot since we've been together." Roman added. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah we have. Its been hard but I think we're in a good place right now. I love you and I never want to be with anyone else in my life. You're it for me." She said.

"That probably freaks you out right?" she asked, Roman laughed. "No actually I feel the same." He said, Nikki was stunned. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Usually men don't want to talk about the future or anything so its weird. But its made me happy to know that you're on the same page as me in this relationship." She said, Roman smiled.

"Well we are I promise you baby." He said. Nikki smiled. They finished off their starters and started eating their mains. "So how is Ayden liking being a big brother to Mia?" Roman asked, Nikki smiled.

"He loves he's been on at me to have a baby brother for him now." She laughed. Roman smirked. "Yeah a little island baby?" he asked, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah." She said. "Do you think about that? About us having a kids together?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Definitely. I love being a mom and I think you'd be an awesome dad. I would love to have your kids." She said, Roman smiled.

"I love the idea of that. Seeing you all big and pregnant with my child inside you. I'd love it and I'd find you even more sexy." He said, Nikki blushed. Roman was the sweetest man in the world.

"So I kind of lied to you." Roman said, Nikki frowned. "When?" she asked. "Tonight when you asked if there was a reason I wanted to have a romantic night out with you. There is a reason." He said Nikki smiled.

"Okay." She said. Roman smiled. "We've been best friends since you were a teenager. We just seemed to connect with each other. You know things about me that not even Seth and Dean know and They've been my best friends since we were kids. I love you so much." He said. "Being with you everyday is amazing. Knowing that I get to wake up to you and come home to you at the end of the day." He said.

"I love being able to say that Nikki Lee Helmsley is my girlfriend." He said, Nikki smiled. "You and Ayden mean so much to me and I love being with you both as a family. You both brighten my day." He said. He took her hands in his own.

"I want that to last forever. I want us to build a life together and have lots of little babies together a house full of them. I want to grow old with you and be with you forever and ever." He said.

He released her hands and fished inside his jacket pocket and produced a white ring box.

Nikki's eyes went wide. "I love you and I want to be your husband and the father of your kids." He said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her as he popped open the box and showed her the $13,000 Simon G. 1.32 ct. t.w. Diamond Ring in 18kt White Gold.

Nikki was shocked, the ring was stunning and she couldn't wait to wear it forever.

"Yes." She said, Roman looked her "Yes?" he asked Nikki nodded.

"Yes." She repeated. Roman smiled and slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply.

Nikki kissed him back eagerly. She was so happy she had the man of her dreams and she was going to marry him and be Mrs. Nikki Lee Reigns. She was so happy.

"I love you and I can't wait to be your wife." She told him as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too and I can't wait to be your husband." He said kissing her once again. Everything was perfect!

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. Hawaii

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**MONTHS LATER**

Today Nikki and Roman were heading to Hawaii for the wedding. Their wedding was in a week and they were going to get settled in.

All their friends and family were going as well. They had a lot planned for the week. They had the bachelor/bachelorette parties, the rehearsal dinner and then of course the wedding.

They had spent months planning their perfect wedding and Nikki was so excited to marry Roman. Her dream was coming true. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Reigns.

Roman walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing her packing. "Now we have everything right? Everything for the week and the wedding?" he asked her.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah the dresses and everything should be at the hotel already. So we're good to go. I have packed everything for Ayden." She said, Roman smiled. "Good. I think we're set." Roman said Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I think we are. We've been planning this for months we have this." She said, Roman smiled. "Good." He said kissing her.

He picked up the bags and headed down to the car. He loaded the bags in the car and Nikki strapped Ayden into the car and locked up the house before leaving.

They got into the car and Roman drove them to the airport. "So everyone has their own room. But on the night before the wedding we're going to have to separate." Roman said.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah I know. It'll be fun doing it all traditional." She said. Roman smiled and nodded. "Its going to be an amazing week." He said taking her hand in his own. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah it will be I can't wait to be your wife." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her deeply. They got to the airport and they saw Nikki's family.

Thanks to Dwayne they were taking a private jet to Hawaii. He had paid for the whole thing and Nikki and Roman were so grateful.

They got on the plane and got settled before they took off. "So we thought for the bachelor party having some drinks and then hitting the strip club?" Seth asked Roman.

"Uh I don't know if your sister will be okay with that plan." He said. Seth smirked. "Its fine babe." Nikki said, Roman looked at her.

"What?" he asked. "You can go to a strip club and have these hoes all over you I don't mind." She said, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. I trust you and I know you won't do anything with them. Not when you have me to come home to." She said, Roman smiled.

"I would never do anything." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good. Keep it that way." She said, Roman laughed. He was lucky to have such an understanding woman and he was so glad that in a weeks time she would be his wife. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

**HAWAII**

They touched down and grabbed their stuff and headed to the shuttle bus. They got in and the driver drove them to the Four Seasons Hotel.

They got there and all checked in and Nikki and Roman went up to their Grand Ocean View Suite. They walked in and Nikki was in awe.

It was a stunning room. Just beautiful. It had a residential feel to it but it had a luxurious bathroom and living area and the view was just simply amazing. It was perfect. Everything she was hoping it would be.

She went out to the balcony and smiled at the scenery. Roman smiled and went over to her and held her from behind. Nikki smiled and rested against his chest.

"This is perfect. Exactly what I hoped for our wedding." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her neck. "It is." He said, Nikki smiled.

"My mom called." He said. "Oh?" she asked. "Yeah she wants to have dinner tonight. Just us and my family. Are you okay with that?" Roman asked. "Yeah of course." She said, Roman smiled.

"Good." He said. "Is there anything you want to do before tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I want to double check all the plans for the wedding. Even though David has it sorted. I just want to make sure its all sorted. So I don't have to stress." She said. Roman smiled.

"Okay we can check things out." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks. I know I am being a bridezilla." She said.

"No you're not." He said. Nikki smiled. They freshened up and changed and headed down to check on the plans.

The hotel was doing everything for them the ceremony, reception, the food, the cake, everything was up to the hotel. The hotel's wedding planner was just amazing and he had sorted everything out for them.

They met up with David and they went through everything. "So the grooms cake we talked about." David said when he and Nikki were alone.

"Yeah. I want it to be special. I know he is big into heritage can we do something with the tribal design he has tattooed on his body." She said.

"Okay awesome I will get the bakery to sort something out so don't you worry about anything." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou." She said. David nodded and hugged her and Nikki went back over to Roman. "Everything sorted out?" he asked. Nikki smiled.

"Perfect. Lets grab some room service and then head down to the pool." She said, Roman nodded.

They headed back up to their room and ordered some food and sat outside on the balcony eating.

"So tonight should be fun." Roman commented. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I haven't met all your family yet. Its exciting I can't wait." She said, Roman smirked.

"Yeah it will be fun and I know everyone is looking forward to meeting you and getting to know you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait. They're going to be my family in a week." She said, Roman smiled. He was looking forward to this entire week.

**THAT NIGHT**

"What should I wear tonight?" Nikki asked her boyfriend. "Anything babe, no one cares." Roman said, Nikki laughed at him and went into the bathroom and finished doing her hair and makeup.

She finished her makeup off with a pink lip and she slipped into one of the dresses she picked out. The dress was a Elegant Rose Red Colour Blocking Cotton Mini Dress, she went and grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. The shoes were a pair of Terry Bow Stiletto Heel Platform Dress Sandals.

She went back into the bathroom and put on her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Cluster Necklace, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Multistrand Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Linear Drop Earrings.

She walked back out to the room and saw John there. He and Nicole were watching Ayden for the night.

"Have fun tonight you two." John said, Nikki smiled and hugged and kissed him. She looked at Roman who smiled.

"Lets go." He said, Nikki nodded and grabbed her Swirl Minaudier Clutch and they headed out the door.

They went down to the Beach Tree Restaurant and Roman smiled seeing his family.

Nikki stood back and let them embrace. Roman smiled and took Nikki's hand.

"Ma, you remember Nikki right?" Roman asked. "Of course baby." She said. She pulled Nikki into a hug.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Reigns." She said. "Oh please call me Isolina." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Of course." She said. Nikki then went around and met his whole family. His dad Sika, his sister Tiresa, his brother Matt, his Cousin Silei, his other cousins Jimmy and Jey and their girlfriends Cameron and Naomi and of course Dwayne and Mickie.

They all sat down and looked over their menus and ordered an array of foods. The food arrived and they started eating.

"So Nikki you work with my cousin right?" Jimmy asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah my dads bail bonds business. I work there. I do the office stuff but I do go out and stuff like that." She said.

"Oh cool. You also have a kid right?" Jey asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah, five years old. Ayden," she said, they all smiled.

"How do you and Ayden get along?" Matt asked. Roman smiled.

"Really good. He's like a son to me I love him so much." He said, Nikki smiled at him, she was so happy that her son and fiancé got along so well.

"So is everything planned for the wedding and everything?" Roman's uncle asked. Roman nodded.

"Yeah everything is sorted out. We will of course double check everything and we're good to go." Roman said.

"And I need to check on the dress. I need to make sure its all good and it'll fit and everything." Nikki added.

"I can't wait to see her in this dress. She's kept it under lock and key. Not one picture anywhere." Roman said, Nikki laughed.

"It's a surprise." Nikki said, Roman laughed at her. Roman's family smiled.

He was so happy and that's all they could have ever asked for. For their son, cousin, brother and nephew to be happy that's all they cared about.

Nikki jumped as her phone went off. "Its John. I'll be back." She said. She went down to the beach a bit and answered the call.

**"Hello?…..Is he okay?….Oh okay yeah I'll tell Roman and come back up…..No its fine John I promise he comes first…..okay see you in a minute." **She said ending the call apparently her son missed her and wanted her.

Nikki went back to the restaurant and Roman looked at her. "What's up?" he asked. "Ayden isn't used to being in a hotel. He's missing me and crying. So I am going to go get him." She said.

"Okay, bring him down here." Roman said. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah he should be with us." Roman said, Nikki nodded and kissed him and headed up to her brother's suite.

She got there and knocked and John opened it, Nikki smiled and walked in and Ayden ran to her and hugged her. Nikki picked him up. "Come on baby. Lets go." She said.

"Thanks guys." She said, they nodded and Nikki left. She headed down to the restaurant. "Where we goin?" he asked. "To see uncle Roman." She said, they went to the restaurant and walked in. Roman smiled and took Ayden and held onto him.

Ayden saw everyone and hugged Roman tight. Roman smiled and they sat down. "So this is Ayden?" Roman's mom asked. Nikki and Roman smiled. "Yep, this is Ayden. My life." Nikki said they smiled. "He's adorable." She said, Nikki smiled and rubbed his back. "You okay baby?" she asked.

"Scarrred." He whined. Nikki sighed. "I think I am going to take him up to the room." She said, Roman sighed. "Baby, my family is here." He said. "Roman I have to he's my son. He comes first." She said. She stood up and took Ayden into her arms. She said her goodbye's and went back up to the suite. Once there she put Ayden to bed and he drifted off.

Nikki smiled and changed into some pyjamas. She was wiping her makeup off when Roman walked in and got undressed. "I'm sorry." He said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Nikki looked at him. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. He's your son he comes first always." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I know its hard not coming first but he has to come first Roman he is only five." She said. "I know and I understand." He said, Nikki smiled and wiped her face and went over to him and kissed him.

"I love you more and more each day." She said, Roman laughed and kissed her again.

He had to realise that Ayden came first and he was okay with that. He was her son. He would get jealous sometimes but he knew at the end of the day she was his and would always be his.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	21. Parties

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**NIGHTS LATER**

"Ayden baby mommy is going out tonight so you are going to stay with grandpa." Nikki told her son. "No." Ayden said.

"Stay with you." He whined Nikki sighed. "Baby you can't. You love grandpa. So what's the problem?" she asked her son. "Don't wanna. Wanna stay with you." He said, Nikki sighed.

Roman came into the lounge area dressed for his night out and smiled at Nikki. "You should go get dressed." He said, Nikki sighed. "I'm not going." She said. "What? Why?" he asked. Nikki sighed. She got up and pulled Roman into the bedroom.

"Ayden doesn't want to leave me. I can't just ditch him. So I can't go. But you go and enjoy yourself I'll just get the girls over here for some drinks or something." She said, Roman sighed he knew this was hurting his fiancé. He knew how much she was looking forward to this.

"I can stay If you like." He said. "No you go and enjoy the bachelor party. I've had one before so its fine. Just go enjoy the strippers." she said, Roman laughed and kissed her. "I love you and I am coming home to you." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They kissed again and Roman left.

He headed downstairs and met up with the guys and girls. "Where's your bride to be?" Nicole asked, Roman sighed. "Ayden is having a bit of a sook and he doesn't want her to leave so she's staying here." Roman said.

"She said she was going to call you girls to go up and have some drinks up there." Roman said. Nicole sighed. "Is she okay?" she asked. "No. She was really looking forward to getting out with you girls and having some fun." He said, Nicole sighed.

"We'll go up there." She said as they left. Roman nodded. "What's with Ayden lately?" Seth asked.

"I think because with Randy he doesn't get the full attention he used to because Mia is there he wants Nikki's attention 24/7." Roman said. "Are you okay with that?" Dean asked.

"I have to be. He's her son and she loves him and he comes first and I understand that. But sometimes she needs to be the parent and tell him what's going to happen. Like tonight. She should have just told him what was happening and not let him ruin the plans she had made." Roman said, the guys nodded. "We understand." Seth said.

"Lets get this party started." John said. "Yeah strippers here we come." Seth said, the guys all rolled their eyes at him. You could tell he was looking forward to the strippers more than anything else.

**UPSTAIRS**

Brie poured all the girls a glass of champagne and they sat down together. "You okay?" she asked Nikki. Nikki sighed.

"I really wanted to go out tonight." She said. "Then lets do it. TELL Ayden what's happening. He isn't the boss of you. You're allowed to have a life Nikki." Nicole said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said. She went and picked up Ayden and walked him down the hall.

She got to her dad's room and he opened the door and took Ayden into his arms. "No mommy!" he cried. "Yes. You are going to stay here with grandpa and be a good boy." She demanded.

Ayden quickly shut up. "I love you baby but mommy wants to go out. Tomorrow I promise to spend the whole day with you okay?" she asked, Ayden looked at her.

"OK." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him and headed back to her suite. She got there and changed into her dress and she and the girls headed out the door.

They went to a nice club and started drinking. Nikki knew she couldn't get too drunk because she had Ayden all day tomorrow and she couldn't handle him if she was hungover. They started dancing and partying and having a good time.

Nikki missed her times as a single woman, when she didn't have a kid or anything else holding her back not that Ayden or Roman were holding her back they were everything to her.

"So tell us, how is the sex?" Eva asked Nikki. Nikki looked at her shocked before laughing. Roman's sister wasn't happy with the topic but it was bachelorette chat. "So?" Eva asked. "AMAZING" she said.

"Really?" Brie asked. "Yeah I told you this when we first got together as a couple. He is amazing in bed. Everything I could hope for in a partner." She said.

"Better than Randy?" Nicole asked. "Definitely better than Randy." She said, they all laughed and toasted.

"To great sex!" Brie announced Nikki laughed and they took a shot. The shots kept on coming and they were up on tables dancing.

"Hey girls." They heard, they looked and saw the guys. Nikki went over to Roman and hugged and kissed him sloppily. Roman laughed at her.

"You drunk baby?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah and I want you to take advantage of me." She said rather loudly. Everyone looked at them.

"Sorry boys but I have some business to attend with my lady." He said carrying Nikki out of the club. They got into a cab and headed back to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and Roman took Nikki up to their suite.

They got there and he pushed Nikki onto the bed and laid on top of her and started kissing her. Nikki moaned into the kisses. She looked up into Roman's eyes.

"Make love to me," she said, Roman nodded and did just that. He made mad passionate love to his fiancé. When it was over they laid there covered in sweat and panting.

"I can't wait to be your wife." She said, Roman smiled. "Three days baby and you'll be mine." He said, Nikki smiled and snuggled up to him.

"Can't wait." She said dreamily. She really couldn't wait to be Mrs. Reigns.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. The End

**BOUNTY LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of Nikki's and Roman's wedding and they were both so ready for it. The wedding would be commencing in under an hour. Everything was set up beautifully and all that needed to be done was Nikki getting into her beautiful dress. Her dress was a slinky sheath featuring Midas worthy embellishments. Metallic embroidery coupled with linear beading create this stunning gown. Complete with a plunging V-neckline, accented with illusion tulle and zipper back closure. she slipped it on along with her flip flops and she was good to go. She looked beautiful. Hunter came in and smiled at his daughter. "You look amazing and Roman is lucky to have you as his wife." He said, Nikki smiled. "Lets go get me married daddy." She said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

They headed down to the beach and it was decorated beautifully with flowers and candles. Nikki peeked and saw Roman standing at the end of the aisle looking amazing. She smiled. She couldn't wait to marry him. The music started and the girls walked down the aisle and then Nikki and Hunter walked down. Roman smiled when he saw her for the first time she looked stunning. Hunter shook his hand as they got closer and he kissed Nikki on the cheek. Roman took her hands in his own and smiled at her. The celebrant stepped forward and smiled. "Aloha, We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of 2 hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Nikki and Roman in marriage." she said.

"If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united let them speak now or forever hold their peace." she said, no one spoke up and Nikki and Roman were thankful. "The Hawaiian word for love is Aloha. Today we've come together to celebrate the special Aloha that exists between Roman and Nikki and their desire to make their Aloha eternal through the commitment marriage. Roman and Nikki you are entering into marriage because you want to be together. You are marrying because you know you will grow more in happiness and Aloha more fully as life-mates. You will belong entirely to each other, one in mind, one in heart, and in all things. No greater blessing of happiness can come to you than to have this devoted Aloha, which you now publicly affirm. Keep this understanding of your marriage alive in the days ahead. May your Aloha continuously grow truer and more wonderful with each day you enjoy together." she said, Nikki and Roman smiled.

"At this time I would like to have you present to each other these leis. In Hawaii we exchange leis as a symbol of our love. The beautifully crafted lei with its hand-picked flowers and twine, carefully bonded together with love, is a reflection of your love and Aloha for one another. As you exchange these leis you will begin to weave your lei in life together with love. And now, with loving aloha (island style) please present your leis to one another with a smile and a kiss upon each other's cheek and an Aloha." She said, Roman and Nikki both exchanged leis and a kiss on the cheek.

Jimmy, Roman's cousin stepped up and smiled. "A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner." He said, Nikki ad Roman smiled at him. "It is now time for the vows, Roman." She said, Roman smiled and took Nikki's hand in his own and looked at her deeply in the eyes. Eyes filled with love and passion.

"I, Roman take you Nikki to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." He said, Nikki smiled and wiped her eyes. "Nikki." The celebrant said, Nikki smiled. "I, Nikki take you Roman to be my Husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"Roman and Nikki I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness." the celebrant said, they smiled. "Roman do you take Nikki to be your Wife?" she asked him, Roman smiled. "I do." He said. "Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" she asked. "I do." He said again Nikki smiled. "Nikki, do you take Roman to be your Husband?" she asked. "I do." Nikki said. "Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" she asked. "I totally do." She said, Roman laughed at her. Next it was time for the hand lei ceremony, they faced one another and held hands and the celebrant laid a lei over their hands.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness." "These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving." she said. "May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Groom and Bride see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide." she said. "May I have the rings?" she asked, Seth and Dean handed her the rings.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." the celebrant said. "I Roman, take thee, Nikki to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Wife, for as long as we both shall live." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "I Nikki, take thee Roman, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." she said.

"Roman and Nikki, you have just sealed your relationship by the giving and receiving of rings and this is a pledge between two people who agree that they will commit themselves to one another throughout their lives. Today, this relationship is also symbolized through the pouring of these two individual containers of sand. One, representing you, Roman and One Representing you Nikki and all that you were, all that you are, and all that you will ever be.

Please Blend the Sand." She said and they did so. "As these two containers of sand are poured into the third container, the individual containers of sand will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated, our prayer for you today is that your lives together would be blended like the seven seas and may your love swirl around each other like the changing tides." she said, Nikki and Roman smiled. They loved the traditional Hawaiian ceremony.

"To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today." the celebrant said. "Today you have exchanged vows, leis, I dos, rings, blended the sand and have Pledged your Aloha to each other. So, By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your Bride." she said.

Roman smiled and pulled Nikki closer and kissed her passionately. "It is now my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Roman and Nikki Reigns!" the celebrant said, Nikki and Roman kissed again, they were married and they couldn't be happier if they tried.

**RECEPTION**

The reception was in full swing. Things were going amazingly. The families were connecting and having some fun. Nikki and Roman grabbed a microphone each. "Roman and I have planned a little something for you all. Just something sweet. We're going to sing for you all." Nikki said, Roman smiled. "Enjoy." He said. Nikki smiled and looked at him as everyone watched them.

The music started and Roman smiled. "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying." Roman sang. Nikki smiled at him. "Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard." Nikki sang. "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh." They sang together. "They don't know how long it takes. Waiting for a love like this, Every time we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will." Nikki sang. "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh." They sang together.

"Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday." They sang. "And so I'm sailing through the sea To an island where we'll meet You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair." Roman sang. "Though the breezes through trees Move so pretty you're all I see As the world keeps spinning 'round You hold me right here, right now." Nikki sang. "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh." They sang to end the song, everyone stood up and applauded them, they couldn't believe they had done that.

Roman smiled and sat down. "I actually have a song to sing to my husband. I know my voice isn't what it once was but I wanted to show you how I felt by doing something I loved. I hope you like it babe." She said. Roman smiled.

"I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, without you. I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you." She sang as she looked at Roman. "I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by Without you, without you. I can't rest, I can't fight All I need is you and I, Without you, without you." She sang and Roman smiled. "I can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged Without you, without you. I can't quit now, this can't be right I can't take one more sleepless night Without you, without you." She sang loudly. Stretching her vocal cords to the limit. "I won't soar, I won't climb If you're not here, I'm paralysed Without you, without you I can't look, I'm so blind I lost my heart, I lost my mind Without you, without you." She sang. "I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you Without you." She sang ending the song. Roman smiled and got up and kissed her.

His life was complete, he had Nikki and that was all that mattered to him right now and forever.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
